The Reason
by Yachiru-Chan2008
Summary: Mikan dissapeared 5 years ago without a word to anyone. Now, she's suddenly back, being escorted to class by Persona! What happened to her, and why is Natsume so determined to find out? NxM, First fanfic, please go easy on me. SEQUEL UP!
1. Return of Mikan?

**Rating: T**

**YC: This is my first fan fiction I have ever written. Don't be too hard on me, Q.Q. After spending the last month reading almost every Gakuen Alice Fanfic, I only found a couple that I really liked. But none of them were my taste. So, after three long nights of thinking, I decided to write my own. I hope it isn't bad, since I'm trying my best with it.**

**Disclaimer: I can not stress enough the fact that I don't own Gakuen Alice. Wish I did, but I don't. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana. Also, I don't own any of the songs that will appear in later chapters. I will be posting the songs lyrics, who ACTUALLY wrote the song, and the songs name. However, according to the fan-fic, Mikan wrote most of the songs herself.**

* * *

**_Chapter One - Return of Mikan?_**

Mikan sat in the dark limo, wearing her Gakuen Alice Uniform. Beside her sat Persona, clad in his black robe and white mask. She sighed, obviously quite nervous. After spending five years away from the Academy, she was anxious to see her friends again. '_Friends...Will they still be my friends with how I am now?' _she asked herself sadly. Mikan had been taken away by Persona at age 11, without the chance to say goodbye to anyone. Her friends didn't even know about her SEC Alice, because as soon as she healed Narumi, they took her away.

Mikan paled out suddenly, beginning to cough into her hand. Persona was instantly alarmed, but as always didn't show it. He set a hand in her back and gruffly asked, "Do we need to stop at the hospital?". Mikan quickly shook her head, too busy coughing to respond. He scoffed lightly and sat back in the leather seats, crossing his arms. Mikan sat up, wiping her lips with her hand, leaning back as well. Her calm demeanor stayed strong as ever, no emotion in her cold eyes. Suddenly the limo pulled to a stop, and the driver informed them of their arrival.

Mikan grabbed her black suitcase and stepped out of the limo, finding herself just inside of the Academy's walls. She sighed loudly, following Persona into the school.

"You've already been assigned your room, Kaze Neko." Persona said coldly, leading her to the top floor of the High School Division quarters. "You are hereby a Special Star, and as such, you have a Special Star room... Right next to Kuro Neko's. I will be here at 7AM to lead you to your classroom. Be standing outside your door ready for class when I arrive." he said as they stopped in front of a well decorated door.

"Yes, Persona." Mikan said softly, pulling out her key and jabbing it into the lock, opening it. She quickly walked into her room, bid farewell to Persona, and began unpacking. After an hour, she sat down on the extremely over-sized bed, staring at the wall. She eventually let her eyes wander to the clock on the table, and sighed. '_7:30... I should get some rest..._' She thought. She laid down in the puffy sheets, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Mikan jolted awake, cold with sweat. Immediately she leaped up and ran into the bathroom. After a few moments of expelling food, she brushed her teeth and prepared a hot bath. She gently eased her sore body into the tub, sighing in relief at the heat. Mikan laid back to relax, her hazel strands of hair sticking to her neck from the water. As she began to relax, she eyed herself over and sadness overcame her. For a 16 year old, she had a very nice body, but there was one very unappealing feature... Scars covered most of her.

...But the biggest scar was invisible to all. The scar her 5 years of training left on her soul. She would likely never be the same happy and joyful girl again. After being taken away from her friends, she made new ones during her training. However, during a mission, her two closest friends, Mivi and Nivi, the two Fire and Ice twins, were killed... right in front of her eyes.

Ever since then, the happy and bubbly Mikan everyone knew and loved disappeared, replaced with a cold and black-hearted Mikan who's killed hundreds of people on missions without a second thought. She hated herself for what happened to Mivi and Nivi, and vowed to not let herself get close to anyone like that again. Mikan stood up in the tub and punched the wall as hard as she could, causing the tiles to break and crumble from it.

Tears filling her eyes, she climbed from the tub, wrapping herself in a towel. Mikan stood in front of the mirror, her eyes shining with tears. _'You said you'd never cry again, Mikan.'_ she gently reminded herself... "Just another promise I've broken..." Mikan said dryly, walking out of the bathroom. She looked at the time, 6:30. With a sigh, she grabbed her uniform, pulling it on.

She quickly fixed her hair up, drying it just enough to stop it from dripping. She quickly checked the time again. 6:50. Mikan winced, and slid out of the room, turning off all her lights. She locked the door behind her, and waited for a few moments.

"So, for once you are early." Persona said coldly, walking up to her. Mikan merely nodded curtly and followed him. "You are in Class B, most of your... 'friends'...are in it as well..." He said, leading her to down the long hallways. Finally they came to a stop in front of the door, and Persona peered through the window. Mikan then heard the annoying and perky voice of Narumi.

"...And, we have a new student today." Narumi said brightly. The door swung open and in stepped Persona, causing Natsume to narrow his eyes...then widen when Mikan followed right behind him. The entire class gasped loudly, and Narumi blinked nervously. "T-that's right. Ms. Sakura has returned to us!" His voiced turned cheerful.

"Take a seat next to Natsume." Mikan heard him say. She scanned the room, her brown eyes stopping when they met crimson ones. She nodded curtly to Narumi, but before she went to sit, she set something into Persona's hand, using her hand to make his curl around it. Natsume glared somewhat at her actions, and the rest of the class watched her nervously. She stood on her toes and whispered something to Persona, earning a curt nod from him in response.

Mikan turned on her heel and walked down the row towards Natsume, and at the same time, Persona left. "...Right, well, you know my rules. FREE DAY!" Narumi shouted, quickly charging out of the room. Mikan sat down next to Natsume refusing to meet his eyes again. She could feel him tense up at her actions, but she ignored it. She was too busy staring at another person. Said person turned her hear and stared right back, purple meeting brown. Mikan stood up softly and walked up to said purple-eyed beauty.

"Hotaru..." Mikan said, her voice so soft Natsume had to strain his ears to hear her. She sounded like she hadn't used her voice in a very long time, and she held no joy at seeing her friend, and no smile was on her face. Hotaru stood up and...

BAKA!

The fist hit Mikan right in the chest, sending her stumbling backwards until she regained her balance. "Why didn't you say anything to us? Where did you go!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?" Hotaru screamed, looking pissed and sad at the same time. Ruka, who was sitting next to her, gently wrapped his arms around Hotaru, and the entire class looked at Mikan expectantly.

However, Mikan simply shrugged and left, leaving the entire class stunned, even Natsume, though he didn't show it. Despite her calm looks, Mikan was pissed, sad, and hurt at all the same time as she walked out of the building. She continued walking until she reached the Northern Forest, where she stood, leaned up against a tree.

All of a sudden she whipped around and punched a huge hole in the tree. Tears were starting to fill her eyes and she released a huge blast of wind, the wind shaking, cutting, and even knocking over many trees. She continued and continued expelling wind until she had made a very large and VERY noticeable hole in the woods.

"You need to control yourself, Kaze Neko." a cold voice said from behind her.

Mikan whipped around, glaring at the man. Persona stood there, in his usual garb. Instead of heeding his warning, she released a large gust of wind towards him. Persona simply leaped out of the way, glaring at Mikan. She thrust her hand forward, a huge blade of wind flying at Persona. Persona leaped from the tree branch, landing on the next tree, the original one now destroyed into a pile of twigs. "Control your anger, Kaze Neko. You will end up hospitalizing yourself again.."

Just as he spoke, Mikan collapsed to the ground, coughing horribly. Persona stood there and watched, sorrow hidden in his eyes, as she continued coughing until she passed out. Persona glared and merely walked away, taking note of the fact that hidden in the bushes where a couple of High Schoolers who had followed the commotion to them. "Return to your classes..." Persona said angrily, leaving the forest without another word.

* * *

Mikan was glaring furiously at the innocent wall in front of her. She was laying in a hospital room, not allowed to leave until she was cleared. She hissed in annoyance and began brutally cutting the wall with her wind, but stopped as soon as she felt an agonizing pain in her chest. She horribly overused her Alice two days ago in the forest.

Finally, the Dr. Imai walked in and glared sternly at her. "You can go, but if you get put back here in the next three days, you'll be stuck here for a week." He threatened, walking out. Mikan leaped out of the bed happily, throwing on her uniform. She charged out of the hospital, taking off towards her class. It was only 8:00, class has only been going on for an hour. She swung the classroom door open, her good mood instantly ruined as she was met with suspicious stares.

She merely shrugged them off and walked to the back of the room, sitting next to an annoyed looking Natsume. "Where have you been, polka-dots?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Hell, what about you?" She said in an awfully serious voice.

"He... has been be sulking." Ruka said softly.

"Beyond sulking. He's been bitchy." Hotaru said coldly, earning a death glare from Natsume, and a soft giggle from Mikan. However, as soon as she giggles, she froze, tensing up. Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume eyed her carefully, but were all startled when she straightened up and glared furiously.

"That's it! Who in the _hell_ was spying on me yesterday!?" She shouted, eying everyone in the class suspiciously.

"We all did." Koko said loudly. "Sorry Mikan, but we heard a huge explosion and followed it to the Northern Woods." he continued. "What happened to you? Are you sick or something?" he asked, causing Mikan to freeze up again. However, when she slowly looked up, she looked beyond pissed.

"You... have no idea... what's happened to me." She hissed furiously. With light speed she leapt out the widows, breaking through them, as they were shut. The class ran up to the windows, expecting to see her laying on the ground or something, but instead saw her running off towards the Northern Forest again. The class was stunned, and worried.

* * *

Mikan was still running. She'd been running for who knows how long, but was still at it. Anyone else would have probably have collapsed by now, but Mikan wasn't anyone else. She was Mikan, the person who spent 5 years non-stop training. The person who watched her best friends die. The person who couldn't save them...

Mikan sighed loudly, coming to a stop. _"Persona."_ she thought, using her telepathy to speak with him.

_"What is it, Kaze Neko?" _Persona hissed back.

_"Any missions I can do?" _She asked, feeling rather edgy.

_"Of course, Kaze Neko... There are always missions... How does spying sound?" _He asked sharply.

_"Anything will do. I'll take it. When and where?"_

_"Same place, same time."_

_"Aye aye, captain!" _She thought back with a light laugh.

* * *

Mikan stood outside of the warehouse, clad in a black leather suit. She wore a black full-face mask with a gold tornado design on the side. She was cold, hungry, and very bored as she spied on two guards.

"So, how long do you think she'll last?" The first guard asked.

"Who?"

"...You bloody idiot, the new chick they brought it. You know, black hair, red eyes?" the first guy said, glaring at the second guy.

"Ooooooh. Probably a couple of days. You never know though, I hear her brother is stubborn as hell. Maybe it runs in the blood." #2 joked.

"...I wonder why you were even ever hired. Did they realize you lacked a brain when they did?" #1 asked sourly.

"You are such an asshole. Did they realized you lacked a good attitude?" #2 spat angrily.

Mikan sighed and shook her head, teleporting into her Academy room. She quickly collapsed onto her bed, sliding her mask off. Within moments she was fast asleep.

* * *

Mikan walked to her class in the morning, only to be surprised by the sight of Persona. She walked up to him and nodded curtly. Persona and her only communicated through Telepathy, unless they were in private. _"Well, this is a surprise." _

_"What did you learn from the mission?" _Persona asked coldly. Mikan sighed out loud, muttering something about him never being one for small talk.

_"They do have her. For how long, I don't know. All I know is that they are trying to break her will..."_

_"I see."_

_"Is it helping?"_ Mikan asked out of the blue. She earned a confused look from Persona. _"The stone?"_

_"Oh. Yes it is, but I am also still using the earring, just in case."_

_"You don't have to." _Mikan said with a sigh. She stepped forward and gently set something in Persona's hand. _"A spare."_ She reached up and gently deactivated the earring using her Nullification. The was she was gently smiling at him and touching him would almost make one think it was a love scene... and that's exactly the reaction Natsume had. Natsume stood a couple of feet away, looking pissed.

_"You are correct. It seems I don't need the earring." _Persona said with a curt nod. "Farewell, Kaze Neko." He said out loud, walking away into the shadows. Mikan sighed lightly. Making Alice Stones was really quite tiring. She sat down next to Natsume, her head instantly on the desk. Jinno walked into the room, looking annoyed and annoying.

"SAKURA!" He shouted loudly, and she slowly lifted her head to blink dully at him.

"What now?" She said softly, causing the class to gasp. They still weren't used to the new Mikan. Jinno walked up to her, his wand sparking madly. Everyone knew what was coming. He quickly zapped her with it, causing her to jerk slightly, but no other reaction. She glared at him. "Sorry, don't feel anything." She muttered. He did it again, only this time with a higher voltage. When he pointed it at her, in a flash she was standing on her desk, with her hand wrapped around the wand. The class, and Jinno, were stunned.

"Stupid ass." Mikan hissed murderously. She lifted her left hand and held it up, a burst of lightning exploding from it and hitting Jinno, sending him to the floor. Everyone in class, with the exception of Hotaru and Natsume, were stunned and frightened. Mikan stood up, brushing her skirt off. "Well shit... He's going to be sooo pissed." She said.

She quickly leapt out the still-broken window, only this time Natsume followed her. Mikan continued running until she reached the hole in the Northern Woods she created the week before, and Natsume stopped as well. He spun in front of her and grabs her by the shoulders. She stared into his crimson eyes, and he stared back.

"...Where were you..?" He asked softly. She blinked at him, her eyes filling with sorrow.

"Don't you remember? I was in hell." She said sadly, staring him in the eyes. "I was there since the day I lost anyone who ever cared for me." She said coldly. Natsume's eyes flashed with hidden emotion, and he suddenly pulled her closer, kissing her.

* * *

**Neee~ I know it isn't that good, but I promise it gets better. The story does focus mainly on Mikan and Natsume, so you'll rarely see any of the other characters. There are also scenes with Ruka and Hotaru near the last chapters. How do I know this? I'm only two chapters from the very end of the story. I lose intrest in tihngs all the time, so I wrote the entire story before posting it so I don't dissapoint any readers. ^^ **

**Please review and give me tips, ideas, or any advice. Thanks!**


	2. Mivi and Nivi?

**I know this story is very fast-pace, but I hope you all don't hate that. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I can not stress enough the fact that I don't own Gakuen Alice. Wish I did, but I don't. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana. Also, I don't own any of the songs that will appear in later chapters. I will be posting the songs lyrics, who ACTUALLY wrote the song, and the songs name. However, according to the fan-fic, Mikan wrote most of the songs herself.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Mivi and Nivi**

Mikan froze in place as Natsume kissed her. She didn't know what to think or how to react. _'What's going on? Doesn't he hate me...? All he does is glare at me... This doesn't feel like hate... Do I hate him? Do I like him..? ...I like this, but...' _She thought, wracking her brain for answers and she sub-consciously began to kiss him back. After a few moments, they pulled apart, but she was still frozen, deep in thoughts.

Natsume watched her with amusement, but also thinking as well. After a moment her took her hand and forced her to sit down, where he sat next to her. "...sorry." he eventually said. She turned her head to face him, laughing out loud.

"Oh man. Sorry, but damn Natsume. If I didn't know better, I'd say you have experience!" She said, laughing very hard.

"I don't." He said with a smirk. After she stopped laughing, they both sat together in silence. "You sure gave the class quite a scare.." he said softly.

"...I know..." She said sadly, her eyes filling with sorrow. "What can I say? I've become quite the monster." She said, laughing bitterly.

"...What happened, Mikan?" He asked, causing her to stiffen and startling her by saying her name. "What changed you?"

"...A lot of things, Natsume... A lot of things changed me..." She muttered sadly, laying down in the grass.

"Tell me. You can tell me, can't you?" Natsume pushed, staring at her while still sitting.

"No. I can't tell anyone." She spat with a cold glare.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't let myself get close to anyone." She said bitterly, Natsume's eyes narrowing.

"Why?"

"Because it hurts too much."

Natsume sighed lightly, laying down in the grass, deciding not to pressure her anymore. They stayed like that for quite a while before Natsume stood up. Mikan blinked at him, and he grabbed her arm and jerked her until she stood up.

"Ouch. Unnecessary you meanie." She said jokingly. He merely scoffed at her.

"We should get back to class. Stupid Narumi will throw a bloody fit if you aren't there." Natsume muttered with a hint of distaste as he said Narumi's name. Mikan nodded and they both took off for the classroom.

* * *

The door swung open, and Natsume and Mikan walked in. They walked through the room, ignoring the curious stares, and the furious fan girls, towards their desks. They sat down together, without any contact as they waited for Narumi to come back to class. They didn't have to wait long though, because as soon as they sat down, Narumi skipped in happily. "Okay guys! This year during the Fall Festival, the class voted on who should sing! The results are in and..." He opened the pink frilly envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Mikan!" He shouted, and the entire class sweat-dropped. Mikan slowly lifted her head and gave Narumi a death glare that rivaled Natsume's.

"...What...was that...?" She hissed, looking beyond pissed.

"You have to sing at the Fall Festival!" Narumi chirped cheerfully, unaffected by Mikan's death glare.

"...And what song... do I get to.... oh so luckily... sing...?" Mikan asked, grinding her teeth in anger.

"Whatever song you choose!" He chirped. "But not some emo song, mind you."

Mikan slammed her fists on the desk, startling the class, slowly stood up and left the class room. Natsume sighed and followed, attracting the attention of the class. He followed her to her room, where they both entered silently. She sat at her desk, browsing the internet for a good song. She finally stopped, and looked at Natsume. "What song do you have in mind?" He asked lightly.

"I'm thinking this one." She said, pointing at her computer screen. Natsume grinned. "Nice choice."

* * *

The building was extremely crowded, masses of people littering the floor. Mikan wore a black dress with a black and gold mask, while Natsume wore a tux and black and red mask. The festival had been going on for quite some time, and the pair of them were quite bored. Class B was very eager to hear Mikan sing, and Mikan was quite nervous, but her calm face never revealed it. Mikan and Hotaru were dancing together, Hotaru looking exactly like Mikan, but wore a Purple dress, and a black and purple mask.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and even Mikan flashed a few smiles every once in a while. However, Mikan's smile instantly faded when Narumi got on stage. "Alright, time for the last event. From High School Class B, Mikan!" Narumi yelled happily. Mikan gently removed her mask and stepped onto stage, shooing Narumi. She smiled brightly, startling everyone.

"You heard him, my turn now!" She shouted, and as if on cue, music started blaring in the building. She grabbed the micro phone and started dancing as she began to sing.

**(One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks)**

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch _

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

_  
When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time  
_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

She smiled one last time, setting the Microphone down and stepping of stage, into the stunned crowd. As soon as her foot hit the floor, she was surrounded by screaming fans. _'What in the bloody...' _She thought, casting a glance at Natsume, only to find him smirking. She hissed in annoyance, knowing that she'd have a fan club by morning.

* * *

Mikan lay on her belly on the over sized bed, with Natsume beside her on his back. "No fair. Why is your bed so much more fluffy then mine?" Mikan whined, much like her old self. Natsume secretly smiled, happy that she was returning to her old self, but said, "Why is your voice so much more annoying then mine?" coldly, and Mikan simply cast him a glare.

"Grah." Mikan said, imitating an annoyed sound. "I hate fans. How do you live with it!?"

"...I light them on fire when they get to close..." Natsume said, like it was blatantly obvious. Mikan burst out laughing, smiling softly. However, her happy smile turned into a sad one. "What's up?" Natsume asked.

"Just thinking..."

"That's new. What about?"

"Meanie. Just thinking about Mivi and Nivi.." Mikan muttered the names so softly he hardly caught them.

"Who's Mivi, and who's Nivi?" He asked, and instantly regretted it. Mikan burst into tears for the first time in front of him since she came back nearly 5 months ago. He sighed silently, pulling Mikan onto him and hugging her. After a good 20 minutes she finally stopped crying and cleared her throat.

"Mivi... Mivi and Nivi were 7 year olds. They were twin girls, and both had highly powerful alices..." Mikan stopped, sighing. _'I should start from the beginning..._' "Natsume, I have more then one Alice." Natsume blinked at her, his eyes widening at her next words. "I also have the SEC Alice. Yes, Steal, Copy, and Erase Alice. The day I first used my SEC Alice, Persona was sent by someone to train me... only I had to leave the Academy to do it. So, Persona came and took me away before I could even say goodbye. He took me to the middle of nowhere, and there I met Nivi and Mivi." She took a deep breath.

"Nivi and Mivi were 6 years old, both girls, and twins. Nivi was the quiet, blue haired and eyed girl with the Ice Alice, and Mivi was the pink haired, red eyed Fire Alice users." She took a shuddering breath, holding back tears. "They were both extremely powerful Alice users, so Persona was training them as well. A year 1/2 after being in that god forsaken hell hole, Nivi, Mivi, and I were all sent on a mission... Halfway through, a sniper shot Mivi... through the chest... and the bullet went through and hit Nivi." She buried her head in her hands, crying. Natsume pulled her into another hug.

"They both died because I couldn't save them... I couldn't save them because I was too stubborn and resistant to copy anyone's Alices! Because of my stupidity, two innocent girls died..." Mikan muttered through sobs. All of a sudden, Natsume grabbed her shoulders and glared at her.

"That isn't true. You didn't want to take what wasn't yours. You didn't want to become anyone's puppet, and I'm sure Nivi and Mivi didn't either. I'm sure they don't blame you, because it ISN'T your fault." Natsume said, nearly shouting. Mikan sniffled and hugged him tightly, muttering a thanks.

_'Stop cuddling. You have a mission.' _A certain someones cold voice echoed through Mikan's mind, causing her to stiffen.

"Sorry, Natsume. Duty calls." She said with a wink, taking off for her room. _'On the way, Persona.' _Mikan replied, useing her telepathy.

* * *

Mikan was standing in the one of the AAO's bases. She had blood all over her, mostly other peoples, but a lot of it hers non-the-less. She winced in pain, her hidden eyes scanning the room, pondering her predicament. She was currently surrounded by AAO soldiers. She hissed in annoyance and pain, clutching her left shoulder. She had been shot earlier, in said shoulder, and suspected that it was a poisoned bullet. After a moment, she took a deep breath. _'Hell this is going to huuuuuurt...'_ she thought to herself.

Mikan threw her hands out to the side, a huge explosion of wind erupting from her, sending all of the men into the walls, most unconscious, some dead, and very few able to move. Mikan slid to one knee, panting heavily and coughing into her hand. She hurt all over, and could taste the blood in her mouth, alerting her that she was coughing up blood. She limped forward, grabbing what she came for: info on the AAO's top soldiers.

She turned, about to set of a bomb to ensure that everyone died when one of the soldiers lifted his gun. She quickly used wind, obviously her favorite Alice, to blow the gun away, but not before he fired. Before she could react, the bullet pierced her hip. The pain was intense, but she had to finish her mission. Picking herself up from the floor, and groaning in pain, she decided that she had to teleport out. As fast as she could, she set the explosives to detonate.

As she teleported to Gakuen Alice, all she could think was _'Damn. I hate hospitals.'_

* * *

Narumi stepped into the classroom looking very depressed. "Sensei, whats wrong?" Koko and Yuu asked at the same time, getting the attention of the class. Narumi looked up and waterfalls started pouring from his eyes. "Mikan is in the hospital." He wailed, his words shocking the class.

"Oh no..." Anna and Nonoko said at the same time, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't leave it at that, what happened to her?" Hotaru demanded, looking worried and annoyed.

"She was shot. Twice." Class B gasped, shock in everyone's eyes. "Not only that, but with poisoned bullet!" Narumi started wailing again, and at this point, everyone was horrified.

Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Ruka, Natsume, Permy, Koko, and Yuu all stood up, leaving class and running towards the hospital. After a heck of a long run, the group got there. "What room is Mikan Sakura in?" Hotaru demanded. But before the nurse could say anything, Koko shouted "Room 122, come on." And took off, everyone following him, except for Anna and Nonoko who went to their lab. However, they all stopped just outside the room.

Mikan was laying in the hospital bed, with Persona over her. "So this is everything you could get?" Persona asked coldly. Mikan nodded. "Sorry, but that's everything." she said softly.

"Very well. Good work, Kaze Neko." He said, turning to leave through the window.

"Wait." Mikan called out.

"Yes, Kaze Neko?"

"Here." Mikan said, holding out her fist. She uncurled her fingers, revealing a large, white Alice stone. The entire group was stunned by her actions. Persona merely took the stone and nodded curtly. "Come back when that one runs out." She commanded, and he left. She lay back on her bed, pale as ever. The hospital door opened the rest of the way, and the group stepped in. She smiled weakly at them. "Hey guys."

Natsume quickly walked up to her. "You look like hell." He said.

"Never thought I'd say it, but he's right." Hotaru said, worry obvious in her voice. Mikan started laughing, but it was soon cut off by heaving coughing. Everyone crowded around the bed, and Natsume stared at Mikan coldly, but at the same time with worry, as she coughed horribly. After many minutes, the coughing died down. Before anyone could see her bloody hand, she set it on the sheet and smiled at them.

"Sorry for the scare. I should be healed to full health soon." She said with an encouraging smile. Everyone smiled back but Natsume and Hotaru, who were 100% unconvinced. For the next hour, everyone chatted happily with each other, and Mikan's hand never moved from the sheet. Eventually, Dr. Imai walked in and shooed everyone but Natsume out, saying only one visitor at a time.

Once they were all gone, Natsume gently moved Mikan's hand from the sheet and frowned. He sat down and sighed. "Knew it. I recognize your symptoms anywhere." He said sadly.

"Yeah." Mikan nodded. "Dieing sucks."

* * *

**You guys were all so nice with your reviews so I posted early... very, very early. I hope its not too bad, and lives up to your expectations. 3**


	3. Makira Numo?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only own Nivi, Mivi, Makira and any other OC characters. Please don't eat me, lawers! Q.Q**

**Review responses!: First, let me thank you all for you're reviews. They really make me happy to read :3 **

**Taffygirl: You are right, he does. Thanks! **

**Shatter: I shalt!**

**Miyaxbay: Thanks, and I did too. When I typed it, I was **_**almost**_** popping tears.**

**SomewhereThereNow: I know I did! I'm sorry about that!**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX: I know it is. It gets even worse at times, too. But also, it gets better at times!**

**IceGirl7: See? Just cause you asked I did. XD**

**Moonacre99: Thanks! I know it is, but it all works out in the end :3**

**Now then, read on my slav-... *ahem* my friends!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Makira Numo

"Students, settle down. Get in your seats, we have a new student today." Narumi called, and everyone quickly settled into their desks. Mikan watched the door, waiting for the new student. "Come on in, Makira." Narumi yelled, and a 16 year old girl walked in. Mikan instantly stiffened, but it went unnoticed by everyone. She had long, dark, shoulder-length black hair, dark purple, almost black, eyes, but a soft and sweet face, and voice.

"Hi, I'm Makira Numo. I'm happy to be joining your class." She said, bowing formally. Guys were already falling out of their seats they were so in love. "My Alice is Wind, and I'm a triple star. I would demonstrate my Alice, but its a life-draining type, and I don't intend to die anytime soon." Makira joked lightly, smiling. Two guys passed out and Makira blushed.

"Right, well, who want's to be Makira's partner?" Narumi chirped joyfully. Four hands instantly shot up, but Narumi ignored them. "How about you, Mikan? Technically Natsume isn't your partner anymore." Mikan immediately reverted back to her normal self before anyone could notice and smiled lightly.

"Sure. I'll do it." Mikan said with a soft smile.

"Great! Well, you know my rules! FREE DAY!" Narumi yelled, skipping out of the classroom. Immediately Mikan walked away from everyone, Ruka and Hotaru walked up to Natsume and started talking, Koko, Nonoko, and Anna gathered up and started chatting loudly.

"So, Koko, what're you doing this weekend?" Nonoko and Anna asked at the same time.

"Nothing much. Probably just going to Central Town." Koko said, smiling as always.

"Oooh! Can we come?" Nonoko asked, looking at Anna.

"Sure I guess, but I'm going to be leaving early." Koko said.

Natsume realized after 10 minutes that Mikan had wandered off. Curious, he scanned the room, and noticed tow people missing. Mikan and Makira. Natsume frowned and pushed through Hotaru and Ruka, leaving to look for them. He wandered the halls for a bit, finally picking up Mikan's voice.

"I don't give a rats ass what you say. I can't believe you came here you dumb bitch." Makira was saying angrily.

"Think I care _what_ you believe?" Mikan asked seemingly boredly. _'Sheesh. I'm going to talk to Persona later..'_ Mikan thought, actually quite annoyed.

"Pft. You really are stupid. No wonder Yuka ditched your ass." Makira spat angrily.

Natsume blinks. _'Yuka?'_ He took a step forward when all of a sudden Makira yelped and was sent flying _across_ the hallway into the wall. Mikan ran up, grabbed the girl by the neck, and slammed her into the wall.

"You little bitch. You're damn lucky I don't kill you here and now." Mikan almost screamed, looking more furious then Natsume has seen. Mikan pulled the girl back a bit and slammed her into the wall again, sending Makira's black locks flying everywhere. Makira snickered lightly.

"You're lucky I don't either." Makira snarled. Instantly, Mikan let go of the girls neck and turned to walk away, stopping in her tracks when she saw Natsume. Mikan froze for a minute, but lowered her gaze to the floor and walked away. Natsume glared at Makira and then returned to the classroom.

"Mikan, come on. Open up." Ruka was yelling while hitting the door. Natsume had told Ruka and Hotaru what happened and the three of them came to Mikan's dorm, only to find it locked up with her inside.

"We've been at this for an hour, can we try _my_ way now?" Hotaru asked, getting very annoyed. Natsume sighed, and Ruka made way for Hotaru. "Oi! Mikan! Open up or I will blow this door down." The three waited, but nothing happened. "If you think I'm kidding, think again. You know full well I can." Hotaru said, and waited again. After a few moments the three of them heard a crash and Mikan cuss loudly, followed by the door opening and revealing Mikan with her shin bleeding.

After a few moments of them gaping at her, Mikan snapped. "Well, get the hell in then. This hurts like a bitch." Mikan said. The three of them went in and sat on the couch while Mikan grabbed a bandage. She sat on the bed, and Natsume sat with her, helping her bandage her leg. Ruka and Hotaru exchanged a knowing smirk, watching the couple and how their hands often 'accidentally' touched. "Alright, what's going on. Why have you three been mercilessly bashing on my poor door the last hour?" Mikan asked.

"We want to know what happened with you and that bitch chick." Ruka said bluntly. The other three in the room stared at him. "...What?"

"Nothing, Ruka. Just never heard you talk like that before..." Mikan said softly. "Anyways, Makira was stupid and brought up a very sensitive topic." Mikan said, shooting a look at Hotaru, who nodded back knowingly. Mikan stood up and lowered her pant leg over the bandaged shin. "After that, I threw her across the hallway, bashed her head into the wall, and walked away." she said bluntly. Now it was her turn to be gaped at. Mikan rolled her eyes at the three, "Yes, I've friggin changed. Get it through your heads already, sheesh." She said with a playful wink.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You'll always be the stupid one between us." Hotaru said coldly.

"Mou, so mean." Mikan said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. "Anyways, I don't feel like getting into any details as to what she did to set me off, but if you must know, by all means, talk to Natsume. He was there, after all." Mikan said, yawning. "For now, I feel like sleeping. Shoo shoo." Mikan said, shooing Hotaru and Ruka.

Hotaru wouldn't budge until Ruka asked her to come, at which point she followed her boyfriend out. After a few moments, Mikan collapsed back onto the bed, next to Natsume. "Gah. So tiresome." Mikan said. Natsume eyed Mikan and smiling lightly, a very rare smile. Within a split second, Natsume rolled on top of Mikan, who purred lightly at him.

"I love you, Mikan." Natsume whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Natsume." She replied, kissing him deeply.

Mikan woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm. She glared at it, but before she could smack it to turn it off, it lit on fire. Mikan blinked, wondering how she did that without intending to, but then she remembered she wasn't alone this morning. Smiling softly, she rolled over and brown met crimson eyes. "Morning, Natsume." Mikan said softly.

"Morning, Polka-dots." Natsume responded.

"Idiot. I thought last night you'd realize that I've out grown Polka-dots and moved onto- Gah, who cares. We gotta get to class." She said, sitting up and wincing in pain. After a second they both got up and dressed, walking to class, with Natsume's arm wrapped around her waist.

When they walked into the classroom, his arm was still around her waist, earning them multiple gasps and the stares of everyone...

"Nooo! Not my Natsume!" Sumire yowled, face planting into her arms and crying. Mikan scowled at the annoying yelps, yowls, and cries of the fan girls and fan boys as she and Natsume sat down at their desks. Though the two never looked at each other, under the desk their hands were entwined. Suddenly the door flew open and Persona walked in, everyone going silent.

_"Mikan. You and Makira, now."_ Persona mentally said. Mikan looked down for a moment, gave Natsume a peck on the cheek, and stood up. She waved at Makira, who nodded at her and the two of them followed Persona out of class. The entire class stayed silent for the next couple of periods, thinking about what was happening.

Meanwhile, Persona lead the two girls into the Northern Forest, to the giant gap in the trees that Mikan made many months ago. When they came to a stop they were in the very center of it. "You two hate each other, don't you?" Persona asked, snickering some what.

"More like despise." Makira said, while Mikan remained silent.

"Mhm... Well, no matter how much you hate each other, you are forever bound by your Alices. You both share the Wind Alice, yes?" Persona asked coldly.

"Yes, Persona." Makira said, while Mikan curtly nodded and continued to stay silent.

"Tch. Well, what are you waiting for? Show me which one can better use it." Persona ordered. As soon as he stopped talking, the two girls were throwing blades of wind and tornadoes at each other. Mikan had the advantage, as she was using her Mind Reading Alice she copied from Koko to predict Makira's attacks. Mikan quickly threw a large Wind Blade at Makira's neck, who leaped to the side, the blade cutting a few strands of hair.

Mikan leapt into the air, flipping and throwing multiple blades of wind at Makira. She leapt into the air, creating her own blades to break Mikan's. This continued for hours, dodge after dodge, until finally, Mikan and Makira were both on the ground, exhausted, bleeding, and bruised.

"Nice work... Mikan, heal Makira." Persona said. Immediately, Mikan was leaning over Makira, healing the girl. After a good 20 minutes, Mikan stood up, swaying a bit. "Good. Get back to class, there's still 3 hours left of it." And with that, they all left, with Persona and Makira 100% healed, but with Mikan bleeding from her left shin, right thigh, right arm, and left shoulder. Makira stepped into the classroom, but right as Mikan was about to follow, Persona contacted her.

_"The Elementary School Principal wants to see you." _and on that note, Mikan teleported into said mans office, instantly kneeling in front of him. "Yes, Principal?" Mikan asked softly, knowing what he wanted.

"Are you ready to cooperate yet, Sakura?" his cold voice echoed throughout the office. Mikan sat there, her silence answering him. He stood up and approached her, looking furious. "You think you can continue this? You think you can do whatever you want? Think again!" And with that, he kicked her sharply in the gut, causing her to fall over on her side, where she stayed.

"You think I'll let you ignore your duties? Unforgivable!" He shouted, slapping her roughly and kneeing her in the chest. He grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her into a crouch again. "Are you ready to do as I ask?" He spat coldly, more a demand then a question. Yet again, all he got in response was a death glare. Throwing her back to the ground, he grabbed a whip from his desk. "Fine. Then deal with the consequences!" He shouted, proceeding to whip her over and over again for the next 8 hours.

_'Mikan never came back to class yesterday... I hope she's okay.'_ Natsume and the rest of Class B were thinking. It was first period at 7:10, 10 minutes after class started, and still no sign of Mikan. Most of the class was getting depressed at her absence, and even Narumi was less joyful. They were all worried about what Persona did to her. '_7:20... Still no sign of her.' _Natsume was thinking when the door flew open. When Mikan walked through the door, Class B was horrified.

Mikan was covered in cuts and bruises, and even Makira, who had been talking cheerfully with a group of boys, was aghast. Makira knew she didn't do that to Mikan, but she still enjoyed the sight of it. Mikan was also horribly pale and shaking somewhat as she made her way to her seat. No one made a sound until she sat down and leaned against Natsume's shoulder. Natsume gently pushed Mikan's hair out of her face, revealing her, despite all that had happened to her, perky face. He smiled lightly, and she smiled back.

As Narumi threatened the class to pay attention or else, Natsume and Mikan started cuddling somewhat, both of their faces keeping a solid, cold and calm expression. "_Who did this, Mikan?" _Natsume whispered softly.

_"Don't worry about it, okay? It's my problem, not yours. But, I know who you suspect, and I promise you, it wasn't Makira nor Persona. It was someone else completely." _Mikan whispered back, as Natsume began stroking her hair. Mikan smiled softly, still shaking, still pale, and still bleeding. _"I'll be fine, don't worry."_

Natsume smiled somewhat back, despite the growing worry in his heart. Natsume's eyes caught Mikan's wrists though, and he tensed up as his anger started rising very fast. She had rope burns on her wrists, indicating that she had been tied up and probably tortured. Mikan quickly put a hand to his cheek, her cold fingers trailing his cheekbone. _"I said let me worry about it."_ She chided softy. Natsume sighed and hugged her lightly, careful not to hurt her.

Nonoko and Anna were hugging as well, and crying because of Mikan's wounds, Permy was too busy flirting with Koko to even have any idea what was going on, Ruka and Hotaru were silently brooding about Mikan, and Narumi was screaming at the class to focus. Natsume and Mikan eyed each other for a moment, thinking the same thing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him, and teleported herself and Natsume out of the classroom and into his bedroom.

"Mikan... Mikan! ....MIKAN!" Natsume was yelling, shaking her roughly. "WAKE UP!" He shouted, getting annoyed. She slowly blinked her eyes open, scanning the room.

"Huh... Wha..?" Mikan said drowsily, blushing when she realized she was in his bed. She smiled up at him. "Last night was fun. Sorry for sleeping in so late, I didn't get any sleep the night before." Mikan said softly. _'Of course I didn't sleep. I was busy getting whipped to kingdom-come...' _She sighed miserably at the memory of what the Elementary Principal did.

_"Mikan. Get Makira and head to the usual place. New mission." _Persona's voice suddenly invaded her mind. Mikan sighed again.

"What's up?" Natsume asked, buttoning his uniform shirt.

"Gotta do some stuff. Sorry Natsume, going to miss class today." She said with a smile, walking off to her room before he could say anything. She quickly got her black outfit on, sliding her black mask with the gold tornado on as well. She walked onto her balcony and jumped down from there, landing unharmed next to Makira. She was wearing the exact same thing as her, only her mask was gold with a black tornado.

"You ready, Kaze Neko?" Makira asked calmly.

"Depends. Are you, Kaze Inu?" Mikan asked, and they both nodded curtly. Mikan gently took Makira's hand and teleported to the usual place. They both appeared in an AAO base, crouching on the cold white stone. Nodding to each other, they took off in opposite directions, killing anything that got in their way. After 2 hours of fighting, Mikan and Makira arrived in the a white, empty room. Well, empty except for one person...

"Mihara." Makira hissed the name with distaste. However, with Mikan nullifying his Alice, he couldn't fight back. The two girls struck at the same moment, slicing his chest open. He stumbled backwards, hitting a large control panel, a button, and then died. Mikan frowned, wondering what the button did, but when she heard nothing to signal a bomb, she shrugged.

"As much as I hate you as a person, you're a damn good ally, Mikan." Makira said, smirking slightly.

"Right back at you... Just one last thing to do." Mikan said, walking forward and searching Mihara. She frowned deeply. "It's not here."

"...Shit! Are you kidding me?" Makira asked. Mikan shook her head lightly. "...Not good. Persona and the Principal are going to be pissed..."

Mikan muttered something so softly Makira couldn't understand. "Come on, time to fly." Mikan said softly, and both girls smirked. They used their Alices to lift themselves into the air. They both flew out of the building, and Makira, being a show off, flew ahead. She spun around and saw Mikan still hovering away from the building when the building exploded, the flames swallowing Mikan. Makira's eyes widened. "MIKAN!!"

**

* * *

**

**Wowza. Cliffy. I must say, I am proud of myself. Best cliffy I've typed so far. Please don't hate on the cliffhangers. nyways, don't worry too much people, I've decided to update every 3-4 days! This story will be over in no time! Keep fileing in reviews please, they all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. =P**

**And woot! Longest chapter so far! And they only get longer from here on, hope that isn't a problem for everyone!**


	4. Unwritten

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own Gakuen Alice. Sorry.**

**Awww.** **You guys didn't give me as many reviews last chapter! Ah, well I guess I deserved it, eh? Stupid cliffys. I hate them as much as you all do. And, to show how much I hate them, and as I sign of apology, I have updated a day earlier! At least I'm posting every three days instead of every two weeks like with most stories though, right? By the way, I hope you guys don't hate OOC characters too much. I just finished chapter 10, and I added two more OOC characters, with possibly two more on the way! Only two more chapters to write till the end. That means only 12 chapters! Oh well, hopefully the next few chapters are better! **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Unwritten**

Makira flew as fast as she could back to the Academy. It took her a good 20 minutes without Teleportation, but she finally got there. Now for step two. Finding Persona. Makira was 100% panicking. She was somewhat happy that Mikan was caught in the explosion, but she didn't want to deal with the consequences. Panicking, it took her another 20 minutes to find Persona. She landed in front of him and grabbed his sleeve, her eyes wide with fear.

"What is wrong with you, Makira?" Persona snarled, ripping his sleeve from her.

"I'm sorry Persona!" Makira squealed, and Persona raised and eyebrow.

"Where is Mikan?" He asked coldly, his eyes straying over Makira and to the crimson eyed boy behind her. They _were_ talking until Makira randomly flew it screaming and crying.

"Th-the building blew up! She was caught in the explosion!" Makira yelped loudly. Instantly, she was hit so hard she was flung to the ground. When Makira recovered, she looked up and saw Persona no where in sight, and finally realized Natsume was there the whole time. He now stood there, his eyes covered by his bangs. He turned on his heel and began walking away.

* * *

Persona used one of Mikan's Alice stones to teleport to the building, or more precisely, the rubble that once was a building. He began scanning the rubble for any signs of life, but found none. He shook his head lightly, sighing. _'Stupid girl. I know she's alive, I can still open telepathy channel between us... Hm...' _Persona stood there, deep in thought. _"Hey. Mikan, are you awake?" _Persona asked through Telepathy. No response. '_Guess not.' _He thought._ "OI! WOMAN! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" _Persona screamed at her through Telepathy, getting annoyed already.

_"Uhng..." _was the only response he got. _"Wow, really? A pained groan. So helpful. Where the hell are you?" _He demanded. Still nothing. Persona sat on a large piece of rubble, massaging his temples. He tapped her foot, waiting for her to regain consciousness, and hoping she wasn't bleeding to death while he did. After a good hour or Makira panicking, Natsume burning random stuff, and Persona tapping his foot, he finally got a response.

_"SON OF A BITCH!" _Mikan suddenly screamed backed, startling Persona to the point that he almost fell off the rubble. Silently thanking the heavens that no one was around to see that, he responded.

_"Any particular reason you decided to assault my brain with your high pitched screaming?" _Persona asked coldly.

_"...Er... sorry." _Mikan replied, the pain in her voice evident. _"Ne, Persona... I need help..."_ She said softly, now fear being heard in her words.

_"What is it?"_ Persona asked.

"_Think I got my ass beat pretty good. I can't feel my right arm, Persona."_ She said softly, and he could tell that by now she was beyond afraid, and onto panicking like hell.

_"Very well, Kaze Neko. What is your location?" _

"_Right next to-" _Mikan suddenly appeared at his side. "-you."

"At least your sense of humor is still in tact." Persona muttered coldly, though she could see the relief in his eyes. He grabbed her left shoulder, teleporting them to the hospital using the Alice stone. Once they were there, Dr. Imai immediately came rushing out, took Mikan, and carried her into a room. Persona watched as Mikan's right arm limply hung from her body, almost as if it didn't belong. He sighed heavily. This is going to be a terrible day.

He walked outside, quickly finding Makira. "Murasaki Kaze, you worthless bag of flesh. She's fine and in the hospital..." He spat at Makira, wandering off to find Natsume next.

* * *

Mikan sighed. She was yet again in a hospital bed, which meant she was in the hospital, and that pissed her off. Next to her was Natsume, who tightly held her left hand, at the foot of the bed was Ruka, and to her right was Hotaru. Mikan was glad they were all here, but she was still pissed. "I...hate...HOSPITALS!" Mikan screamed loudly, the rooms light exploding. Mikan laid back against the pillows and crossed her arms, glaring in annoyance.

"Well, maybe you should stop trying to kill yourself." Natsume said, smirking.

"Yeah, hah hah. Says you." She muttered.

"Mikan, who is this Makira chick?" Natsume asked, glaring at her sternly in a 'dont-you-lie-to-me' manner. Mikan sighed, glaring at everyone in the room.

"Shoo, get the fuck out." She hissed, and everyone left. Hotaru merely glared back for a few moments before finally following Ruka out the door.

"Well?"

"Makira Numo is known as Murasaki Kaze. She's the most powerful Wind Alice user out there." Mikan said softly.

"Why does she seem to hate you so damn much?" Natsume asked angrily.

"Well... because of how powerful her Alice is, I was ordered to steal it from her. So I did. I stole every last bit of it, and her losing her Alice nearly made her lose her mind. Seeing her like she was, I returned half her Alice. it's probably built up back to 100% by now, that was over 3 years ago. However, I have also been trained in all of the Elemental Alices. I copied Fire, Ice, Earth, and Wind Alices. Though, Wind Alice is the most fun. You can fly with that." Mikan said.

"But hang on, Makira said that she couldn't use her Alice." Natsume said, looking confused.

"Are you that slow? It's a lie. So is her sweet and kind personality. She's deadly, and determined to make me suffer." Mikan hissed in annoyance. Suddenly, the door to the room swung open, and Dr. Imai walked in, followed by the rest of the group. He gave Mikan a death glare, and she heartily returned it. "What's up, doc?" She said, causing him to get even more pissed.

"You are over working me, Sakura. I deserve a raise for having to handle you." Dr. Imai said, glaring still.

"Just hand over the diagnosis." Hotaru said, glaring at her brother. With all the glares being handed around, Ruka was the only one not glaring.

"Well, her arm was caught in the explosion and took the most damage, but it's been healed quite well. However, with your paleness, Sakura, I'm running your blood to make sure your... condition... hasn't gotten worse." He said. "Now get the hell out of this hospital, and for the love of all that is good, stay away for more then a week for _once._" He glared, walking out.

"WHOO! FREEDOM!" Mikan yelled, throwing the sheet off her and taking off for the exit. Hotaru and Natsume wordlessly followed, while Ruka was too busy laughing at Mikan's actions.

As soon as Mikan stepped through the doors, she squealed happily. "This calls for celebration."

"Well, we are having the festival in two days, and the Last Dance in a month." Narumi said, coming out of nowhere.

"What the-... Where did yo-..." Mikan sighed, just stopping herself there. "You're going to make me sing again, aren't you?" Mikan muttered.

"Yuppers!" Narumi chirped.

"GAH!" Mikan yelled, looking more pissed then ever. "Fine. FINE! I'll do it!" She yelled again, storming off, while Hotaru flew away on her scooter. Ruka looked at Natsume in confusion, having walked out of the hospital to hear Mikan yelling.

* * *

Mikan sat on her bed, Natsume beside her like always. "Okay, lets see... Well, there's this song.." Mikan pointed to the paper to her right... "and this one." She pointed to the one to her left. "You think two are enough?" She asked Natsume.

"Yeah. Both the songs are pretty good." He said, having read the lyrics to both of them thrice.

"Great!" Mikan chirped happily. "We should get ready, then." She said with a smile. Natsume nodded and they both walked off to get ready. Mikan pulled on a blue strapless dress, which was long and went to her toes, and had a slit down the side, from just under her hip to the bottom. Natsume pulled on a black tux, white shirt, and a blue bow-tie that matched Mikan's dress. 7:00PM. They both smiled softly. "Time to go." Mikan said, and Natsume entwined arms with her, leading her out.

Outside of the building, Ruka and Hotaru were waiting. Just like during the Fall Festival, Hotaru wore the exact same thing as Mikan only hers was purple, and Ruka wore the same as Natsume, only his bow-tie was purple to match Hotaru's dress. The four of them smiled softly and entered the dance room, where they stayed for the next 2 hours. Two hours into the dance, Mikan was the last person to sing. She was twiddling her fingers nervously when Hotaru grabbed both her hands.

"Hey. Last time you did great. This time you'll do great again." Hotaru said, smiling gently.

"Thanks Hotaru." Mikan smiled, hugging her best friend. "Time to go." Mikan said as she was called up by Narumi. She definitely took her time waving through the crowd, and finally got onto stage. She roughly snatched the microphone from the announcers hands and shooed him away. "Alright guys and gals. Tonight I singing not one, but two songs. I hope you'll bear with me for that long!" Mikan yelled, and like on cue, the music began.

**(Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfeild)**

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh. _

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No._

_Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place._

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh._

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No._

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh._

_Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me.  
Do anything you can to control me.  
Oh, no._

_Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place._

_There's a place that I go,_

_But nobody knows.  
Where the rivers flow,  
And I call it home._

_And there's no more lies.  
In the darkness, there's light.  
And nobody cries.  
There's only butterflies._

_Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place._

_Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place._

_Take me away: A secret place.  
To better days take me away._

_Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place._

_The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right._

_The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right._

Mikan smiled brightly, the next song starting. She burst back into a dance, singing her heart out.

**(Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield)**

_I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned _

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten, yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
the rest still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

The music began fading, and Mikan smiled happily. She set the microphone on the stand and smiled brightly when the crowd erupted into cheering.

* * *

**I hope this cleared up a few issues with the Makira thing. If it just confused you even more, then I will explain:**

**Makira is an old enemy of Mikan's. When the two of them were 14, thats two years before present time, Mikan was ordered to steal Makira's Alice. However, Makira relied on her Alice too much. Despite the Alice being a type 4, Makira couldn't imagine living without it. When Mikan stole her Alice, Makira 'lost' a part of her soul, and with it a part of her mind. When Mikan realized how broken Makira was, she returned the Alice, and instead copied it.**

**Makira however, never got over her partial insanity, and now is constantly waiting for the right time to kill Mikan. However, when Mikan nearly died in the explosion, Makira became terrified. After seeing what happened to Mikan just for her disobeying the Principal, Makira was terrified at the thought of what the Principal would do when he found out it was 'her fault' that Mikan 'died'. So she begged Persona for forgiveness, and was crying not out of grief Mikan's 'death', but out of fear.**

**And to clarify future chapters, Makira has a motive. She holds _no_ grudge towards anyone but Mikan, and won't use someone else to hurt Mikan either.**

**End Rant.**

**Now, go review! I refuse to update again until I reach 25 reviews! I have 19 now. Only 6 reviews, you can do it! You guys gave me 6 reviews for the first and second chapters!**


	5. The News

**Thanks for your reviews guys! I really appreciate them.**

**Ryoko Yuki: Aye aye, capitan. Yes. Capitan, not Captain. CAPI-TAN!**

**Moonacre99: 3 Thanks! Yeah, I guess that's true. But she's really bad towards Mikan! D:**

**RoXy_chiCk: Thanks! I really appreciate it. ^^**

**TheLightThatIsMe: I shalt.**

**crazyanimelover326: I know, right? I try to make it dramatic and funny at the same time. When I wrote the Persona scene, I was laughing at the idea. Even the most composed people can be startled!**

**GSabrie: Thanks! I know that, but in the next chapter, (6), the songs will match the atmosphere.**

**Nindy_MuTz: Thank ya ^^ No idea what I'll be doing after this story is done though.. Later on I'll set up a poll asking everyone if I should make a sequel or an Epilogue chapter. And there, I hurried. :3**

**Oh. And be warned. The flashback almost made _me_ cry. And I wrote it!**

* * *

Mikan smiled happily. She was sitting on her deluxe sofa in her room, next to Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume. "That was so awesome. I'm so glad I did it, honestly." Mikan was saying, and Natsume was shaking his head. _After all the complaining she did about having to do it, she was happy about doing it. _Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume were all thinking. Suddenly Mikan grabbed her coat and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked.

"The doctor. Remember? He said he had to run some blood tests? Told me to come in today for the results." Mikan said, continuing for the door.

"I'm coming." Natsume said, following her. Ruka and Hotaru merely walked to her lab. Busy day.

After another long walk, the couple reached the hospital. Mikan was rather perky, despite the fact that she has been feeling sick constantly the last two weeks, and no one ever heard the end of her complaining about it. The two walked into the hospital, Mikan's smile instantly turning into a deep scowl. _She really hates hospitals..._ Natsume thought. Natsume and her waited for a good 30 minutes before Imai finally showed up, his face wrinkled with worry.

"What's up, doc?" Mikan asked, Natsume snickering lightly. However, their faces instantly grew serious when they realized how worried Imai looked.

"What's going on? Is she sick with something?" Natsume asked quickly.

"Well... she has something that's making her sick?" Dr. Imai said lightly, but only earned scowls and glares. "Alright, you both should sit down." He said, and the couple looked at each other before sitting down.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Mikan asked. _'This is why I hate hospitals! Always bad news!'_ Mikan thought angrily.

Imai sighed heavily. "Well... You're pregnant, Mikan." He said, quickly running away to avoid any unnecessary wrath. Mikan sat there with her eyes wide, staring at the place where the doctor once was, and Natsume did the same. Slowly, they regained their composure.

"But... what? We only did...that... twice...?" Natsume muttered to himself. After a moment, Natsume eyed Mikan, waiting for her to freak out, but her reaction was not what he expected. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face, taking off running. Natsume was too startled to move.

Mikan ran through the hallways of the High School area, tears overflowing from her eyes. She charged towards her room, knocking over an unsuspecting Ruka and Hotaru along the way. She quickly ran into her room, locked the door, used a copied Metal Alice to turn the wood into steel, and collapsed onto her bed in tears.

* * *

A week had passed, and Mikan still wouldn't leave her room. Hotaru and Ruka had to leave her meals outside the door and walk away for her to touch any food, and Natsume wouldn't say anything. _Anything_. Natsume had been 100% silent ever since Mikan had her meltdown, and wouldn't do much anything but stare off into space, deep in thought. Koko was too afraid of his wrath to read his mind, despite the constant begging of his classmates.

"Koko, please!" Nonoko and Anna begged. "It's been a week, whatever happened, she needs our help with! Please!"

"I..." Koko sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'm running like the wind." Koko said, reading Natsume's mind. After a few minutes, Koko's eyes widened. "HOLY CRAP! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!?" Koko screamed, startling the entire class. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Natsume slowly, very, very slowly, lifted his head up to look at Koko. Realizing his death was coming, Koko did exactly as he had promised. Ran like the wind. Though Koko, having a great sense of humor, ran down the hall ways waving his _bruning_ arms like a lunatic and screaming about some monster trying to eat him.

However, inside the classroom, no one was amused by what they heard. Ruka was literally holding Hotaru back to prevent her from killing Natsume, Permy fainted, Anna and Nonoko were crying... again.... Yuu was silently fuming, and Hotaru was screaming like a banshee.

"YOU DID WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU! YOU SICK BASTARD!" Hotaru screamed loudly, making poor Ruka's ears bleed. Speaking of Ruka, Ruka was stunned, but had enough sense to hold Hotaru back.

"Uh... might want to run, Natsume." Ruka said. But instead Natsume simply stood up and walked out of the classroom, leaving a screaming Hotaru behind.

Natsume slowly walked towards Mikan's room. He sighed and knocked on the door. "Sorry Mikan... Koko read my mind and told the entire class... Expect a furious Hotaru here soon. She's coming for my throat." He said loudly, turning on his heel and walking towards his door. What surprised him was the sound on the metal door opening.

"Natsume, Persona gave me a mission. You're coming with." She said, closing the door again without waiting for a protest. Natsume blinked. _'I haven't been on a mission for a year... Not going to be fun..' _he thought with a sigh. He quickly pulled on his old mission clothes, his black cat mask, and met Mikan outside her room. She snatched his hand and teleported them to the AAO building she had been told to spy at.

"What's the mission's goal?" Natsume asked.

"Your sister. Aoi was kidnapped months ago, I have been waiting for the right time to take her back." Mikan said softly. "Sorry Natsume for not telling you before about her." She muttered.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is saving her." He said, but there was a hint of pain in his voice.

"You take right, I take the left. Kill who ever stands in your way." She said, charging left. He charged right. Mikan navigated through the familiar tunnels with ease, her Wind Alice killing anyone who came close enough. She sped through the hallways, leaping, flying, slashing and destroying for the next hour until she found herself in a large dark room. She quickly crouched down in front of a cage, silently lock-picking it. "Aoi. My name is Mikan, I'm here to save you." She said, offering the small girl a hand.

Aoi whimpered lightly, but after a few moments, hesitantly took Mikan's hand. "Onii-san..." Aoi muttered softly.

"He's coming, promise." Mikan said with a smile. As if on cue, Natsume kicked in the other door and ran up, hugging Aoi tightly.

"Onii-san.." Aoi said, her voice weak. She hugged him weakly. "Onee-chan..." Aoi muttered, looking at Mikan. Mikan smiled softly back, but froze when she looked up. They were surrounded by many men. '_SON OF A BITCH! How did this happen!? I should have sensed them!' _Mikan mentally scolded herself. "Onee-chan, Onii-san..!" Aoi squeaked in alarm, and Natsume spun around.

"Natsume, protect Aoi. You look dead you're so tired." She said with a soft smile. Natsume nodded and hid Aoi behind him. Mikan's eyes flared with anger, and she threw her arms out. Nothing happened. The guards all raised the guns and took aim. "Onee-chan.." Mikan heard Aoi softly mutter, and as if in response, all of the guns flew up into the air, high above the guards. While they were confused, Mikan used her Telekinesis Alice to life the men into the air. Mikan coughed lightly, her Alice's highly over used at this point in time.

Mikan threw her arms forward, and all of the guards flew into the wall at high speed, crushing most of their skulls. To make good measure, she attempted to do it again, but before she could she collapsed, coughing terribly. The coughing continued for many minutes and didn't seem to want to stop, and she grew worried. '_I've never coughed this much blood before...' _Mikan thought, starting to panic. _"Persona!" _Mikan mentally cried out.

_"Again, rudely awoken by your annoying voice... What is it _now_ Kaze Neko?" _Persona hissed.

_"Call the *cough* hospital, I'm about *cough* to collapse. Coughing up *cough cough* more blood then *cough* usual." _Mikan said, her eyesight growing blurry. She quickly grabbed Natsume's shirt and Aoi's hand, teleporting them in front of the Hospital, where she fell unconscious as soon as her feet hit the ground.

* * *

Mikan woke up with a jolt, finding her left arm and chest trapped under someones weight. Looking at her arm first, she smiled softly. Aoi was curled up, asleep with her shoulders on Mikan's arm. Next, she glanced at her chest, finding that Natsume and fallen asleep with his head on her abdomen, and his hand on the small curve where the baby is. She smiled sweetly and sighed lightly. She then deeply frowned. _'How long have I been here?'_ she wondered, her gaze wandering along the room. In the chair in the corner, Ruka was asleep, with Hotaru asleep in his lap.

Mikan saw a flash of black, and turned her attention to the other corner, where Persona now stood.

"Kaze Neko, you must be more careful. You continue to over use your Alice, and you are close to death." Persona said coldly, but the care in his voice evident.

"I know, Persona. But I had things to protect that were more precious then my own life." Mikan said wistfully, glancing at Aoi and Natsume.

"The Elementary School Principal wants to see you immediately." Persona said, his eyes narrowing.

"...Very well. If you can, tell him I will be there within the hour. I have to speak with my doctor first." Mikan said, her eyes turning blank, free from all emotion. Persona nodded curtly, leaving to fetch the doctor. After a few moments, Dr. Imai came in, quietly. "So... What's the diagnosis...?" Mikan asked, her voice free of anger for the first time. Dr. Imai's eyes softened.

"Mikan, you only have a number of years left. Probably not even 10. You have to stop taking missions. It's no loner only your life at risk." He said, nodding to her belly. "...but it's as well. It almost died because of the shock you went into when you came here. You lost quite a bit of blood." He said softly.

"...I know. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Please sign my release papers." She said softly, and he nodded and walked out, saying that she could leave now. Gently plucking Aoi and Natsume off her, she teleported to her bedroom, quickly changing into something less unappealing. She sighed sadly. "I do hope you live through this, my love..." She muttered, rubbing her belly as she teleported into the Elementary Principals office.

* * *

Natsume and everyone else were very worried. When they awoke in the hospital yesterday and found her bed empty, they were worried. But when Mikan disappeared for over a day, and was still gone, they were now panicking. Natsume was being Natsume and not showing any emotion, but the worry was evident. The exact same for Hotaru. Hotaru, however, was too busy with her newest creation to be bothered.

Hotaru was crouched over the hammer like object for many hours before she jumped up and yelled "IT'S DONE!" and randomly took off. Ruka and Natsume curiously followed, Koko, Nonoko, Anna, Permy and Yuu joining. Hotaru slid to a stop in front of Mikan's door, and she swiftly thwacked the door with the hammer like object. The door didn't just open, it exploded, sending wood chips everywhere. The 8 of them walked into her room, and froze instantly. Nonoko and Anna hugged each other and started crying....again.... Koko, Permy, and Yuu were staring wide-eyed, while Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka ran forward.

Mikan was laying on the bed bleeding everywhere. She was barely conscious, but unknown to them, had watched them ever since they walked through the door. Tears slide slowly from her eyes, and she was too weak to move. After a moment of everyone trying to help her, she muttered softly to Natsume, "I didn't tell him.. he doesn't know..." and then passed out. Everyone looked at Natsume, and he could tell what they were thinking.

"I don't know who 'he' is." Natsume said with a frown. "But when I find out, I'll kill him." he hissed, and everyone agreed. Nonoko suddenly took off, charging towards her lab, with Anna closely following. Hotaru was biting her lip, looking nervous. "Is there something you know that we should know, Hotaru?" Natsume asked coldly, and Hotaru opened her voice, but before she could say anything, someone interrupted.

"So, I was right. It was worse this time." A certain cold voice said. Natsume whipped around looking furiously at Persona.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He hissed.

"Be quite, Kuro Neko. I am here to help Kaze Neko." Persona said with a sharp glare. Natsume blinked, wondering who Kaze Neko was, but we realized it had to be Mikan. Before he could yell anymore, Persona pulled out a dull yellow Alice stone. Hotaru gasped.

"That's Nii-sans Alice stone!" She said, and Persona nodded.

"Mikan copied his Alice, but refuses to even use her Alices to help herself. Call it redemption for 'stealing' the Alices." Persona muttered, saying something about it being stupid as he set the stone on Mikan's chest, using its power to heal it. Suddenly everyone heard Koko gasp. They glanced at him, noticing that he was shuddering, his eyes wide with fear.

"Koko, are you okay?" Permy asked, shaking somewhat as well. She hugged Koko, frowning.

"I just read a bit of Mikan's mind... How long has it been going on, Persona?" Koko asked, his eyes still wide.

"Every two weeks, ever since she returned to the Academy. He was particularly upset yesterday.." Persona muttered, focus whole-heartedly on healing Mikan. The stone disappeared, and Mikan laid there, healed. Just as Persona was about to leave, he said, "She doesn't want them to know." loud enough for everyone to hear, and seemingly addressed to no one. He suddenly teleported away using another one of Mikan's stones.

Everyone was staring at Koko, who was still being tightly hugged by Sumire. "How long has _what_ been going on, Koko?" Natsume asked with a hint of a snarl. Koko simply shook his head.

"Sorry. But he's right. She doesn't want anyone to know, and I sure as hell wish I didn't know. Now then, time for me to run away before I get eaten..." And so he did. He took off running down the hallways again, waving his arms wildly and screaming about brain eating aliens trying to kill him. The now group of 5 stared at each other in confusion. Their thoughts were broken when Mikan groaned in pain. Everyone immediately crowded her.

"Aw hell... I feel like my insides were just ripped out by rabid squirrels and fed to piranhas!" She said, causing everyone to giggle lightly. She sat up, with the help of Natsume, and looked around. She eyed the blood stained sheets and frowned. "Did I do that?" She asked innocently. Natsume simply nodded at her. "Well... oops?" She joked, but sorrow was evident in her voice and eyes. At this point, Nonoko and Anna ran in holding a light blue bottle.

"It'll heal whatever part of you hasn't already." Nonoko said softly, and Anna nodded.

"Who did this to you, Mikan?" Sumire asked.

"It's my problem." Mikan said stubbornly.

"Share your problem with us." Hotaru said.

"No. I refuse to let you get dragged into it." Mikan sighed.

"It's too late for that. Who did this, Mikan?" Ruka asked softly.

"I said it's my problem!" Mikan shouted, fear lighting up in her eyes. "You guys can't help me even if you know! Just stay here and stop drawing attention to yourselves!" Mikan yells, quickly escaping Natsume's hug and running off.

"...Who could she be so afraid of? Hell, she's one of the most powerful people alive.." Natsume muttered.

_

* * *

_

_~Flashback~_

_"Miiiiiiviiiiii!!!" Nivi was calling cheerfully._

_"What now!?" Mivi yelled, causing Nivi to pout. Immediately, the two started hugging each other. "Sowwy. I didn't mean it, Nivi." _

_"Tis kay." Nivi chirped._

_"Oi! Both of you be quite, this is a mission, not a playground." Mikan cut it, smiling at them teasingly._

_"Sowwy! We didn't mean it!" Nivi and Mivi said at the same time._

_"It's fine, just keep it together, alright? I'll keep you guys safe, but you still need to focus." Mikan said, smiling. She really loved those two like her own family, and treated them like they were her baby sisters, and they treated her like their big sister. "Come on." Mikan said, taking the lead. The two 7 years olds happily followed, Ice Crystals and Fire Balls circling the three of them._

_Mikan smiled brightly at them. When she was around them, she was happiest. The three of them had been doing the mission for 3 hours, and were sure they killed everything. They were on their way out when Mikan heard a gunshot and felt hot blood splatter her face. Mikan dumbly stood there as she watched her 'Baby Sisters' die. She felt like her heart was torn in two, and without realizing it, she copied both of their powers in her daze. She sensed her life in danger, but couldn't move. Finally she regained her senses as the sniper took aim at her, and she whipped her head around, glaring furiously. Suddenly, the snipers heart froze, killing him._

_Mikan kneelt down, her heart feeling crushed, and gently pushed the twins' hair out of their faces, closing their eyes. Mikan released a scream of heart-felt pain, and-_

_~End Flashback~_

Mikan jolted forward, panting. Her face was covered in tears, and her throat was killing her, telling her that she screamed in her sleep again. She gently wiped her face with her sleeve, sighing miserably. She pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face in her kneecaps as she cried. She cried and cried, feeling like her heart had been crushed all over again. She knew she had to leave. She had to leave them again... She had to leave _him_ again. She stiffened and straightened up. Mikan pushed herself to her feet, glaring with determination.

Mikan smiled to herself, kicking forward and running back towards the school. The Last Dance was in a few days, and she had to prepare.

* * *

**Bleh! This chapter was painful to write. It sucks! I know it does! And then the Mivi and Nivi scene made me want to cry just writeing it! Anyways, please don't write any bad reviews. I know this chapter is bad. But, WHOO! It's the longest one yet! Not by much, but by enough to make me happy! Whoo! 3,563 words.**

**Ookay people. You guys have been so very kind to me, that I am going to be...mean? That hardly makes sense... Anyways, we are gonna have to break the record. I demand 8 reviews! :3 Make me proud?**

**Next Chapter: What is Mikan planning for the Last Dance? What happens when Natsume finds out who hurt Mikan? Is there more to Makira then meets the eye...?**


	6. Fight or Flight?

**You. Guys. Are. Great. Really, I love you all! I'm really happy that you guys gave me so many reviews. I jumped from 26 reviews to 37!! Thank you guys sooooo much! Also, I finished the story just now. Because I'm so happy, I'm updateing 2 chapters at once! Phew! Such a relief to finish the story too! Now I can focus on school again... A very non 'whoo' worthy thought, but I got so beyond grounded these last few weeks. Been sneaking on every few days to update.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Fight or Flight?**

Mikan ran to the bus stop, quickly taking the bus to Central town. She had shopping to do. She quickly jumped off at the stop, running to the nearest formal dress store. Being a special star, she had an amazingly large amount of money. She found just the dress she wanted. It was a turquoise dress, salsa dance style. On the left side, it stopped halfway down her thigh, and dropped to half-way down her shin on the right side, and was ruffled all the way down. She then picked out a pair of white, strappy high heels.

She bought them, and an exact copy in purple, having the purple one gift wrapped. She ran off to a furniture store, deciding to buy a dark, black, silk, sheet set. The set came with sheets, pillow cases, and a black fluffy comforter. With a smile she left the shop, hopping onto the next bus back to the Academy. She set the box at Hotaru's door, walking into her own room. She sighed at the sight of her sheets, covered in blood.

She quickly tore the sheets off, finding the mattress stained with blood too. "DAMN IT!" Mikan yelled loudly, startling Natsume in the next room. He sighed and walked into her room to inspect, finding her bleaching her mattress.

"What in the hell?" Natsume asked, finding her situation very amusing.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, ya jerk." Mikan said, snickering somewhat herself. "Be a kind soul and put those sheets in a trash bag please?" She asked, pointing to the bloody sheets with her foot, her hands too busy scrubbing the mattress. Natsume nodded and grabbed a trash bag, squeezing the sheets into it. She sighed, pulling out her vacuum to suck out whatever was left in the mattress. After an hour in a half of cleaning, she was quite satisfied with the results.

"Did you buy new sheets?" Natsume asked. She answered him by pulling out a black silk sheet, smiling teasingly as she stretched it across her bed. She smirked, pulling the comforter over it. "Are you okay, Mikan?" Natsume asked, causing her to freeze.

"I'm... I'm fine, Natsume." Mikan said, her voice tense. "The Last Dance is tomorrow. I have to get ready." Mikan muttered.

"...Alright. I'll see you later, Mikan..." Natsume said. _'Ready for what?_" he wondered as he left the room, leaving Mikan to her thoughts.

* * *

Mikan stood in front of Dr. Imai, glaring. "You need to explain a few things!" She demanded, her gaze fierce and leaving no room to argue.

"Fine. Sit down." He said, waving a hand to the chairs in the corner of the room. "What do you want?" He asked coldly, matching her glare.

"Alright. First off, why don't I _feel_ pregnant? By that, I mean, why don't I get nauseous or crave random things?" She said.

"Well, nausea only happens for some people. I guess you're one of the 20% who don't get that. Cravings don't come until much later." Subaru said.

"I see.." Mikan muttered thoughtfully. "He and I only had... we only did it twice, and only one of those times was without protection..." Mikan said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess you got lucky. Or unlucky." Subaru muttered. Mikan sighed, standing up.

"Thank you." She said, walking away.

* * *

Natsume walked out of his room, dressed in a tux. He met up with Ruka, and the pair wandered their way to the dance building. Hotaru, on the other hand, dressed herself in the dress Mikan got and walked to her room. "Mikan, time to go." Hotaru called, knocking on the door. After a few moments, the door slide open, revealing Mikan dressed in her turquoise dress, with her hazel hair tied up in a lazy bun, with a few small locks of hair hanging out of it. Mikan smiled softly.

"I'm nervous, Hotaru. What if he doesn't understand what I'm saying?" Mikan asked tentatively.

"Well, if he doesn't, then I'll use my baka gun. If he does, then I'll accept him into our circle once more." Hotaru said coldly, her purple eyes glowing somewhat. Mikan nodded, and the two walked towards the dance building. After a ten minute walk, they finally reached it. Hotaru quickly set off to find Ruka, while Mikan began wandering the Dance Rom, talking to random people.

"Kaze Neko." a soft, familiar voice said. Mikan turned around, finding herself face to face with Makira.

"Haven't seen your ugly face around in a while, I was getting my hopes up." Mikan muttered.

"Aw, come on. That's not very nice." Makira said 'cutely'.

"And you are?" Mikan retorted, raising an eyebrow. Makira simply shrugged.

"So, I hear 'he' has been at it again?" Makira asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes. I don't suppose you'd have anything to do with that?" Mikan asked, her anger slowly rising.

"Oh, you never know." Makira said, a cruel smile playing on her face.

"Listen here, you dumb bitch. I don't give a damn what you have against me, or what you do to me, or what 'he' does to me. But now you are dragging others into this, and that I won't stand around for. Keep it up, we'll see who's curses are stronger." Mikan hissed furiously. Makira was actually some-what frightened, but continued grinning.

"Keep talking, Mikan. You shouldn't threaten the person who holds your friends lives in their palm." Makira hissed back, turning on her heels and walking away. Mikan sighed, already tired for the evening. _'She can't hurt them. I won't let her.' _Mikan thought, rubbing her temples. She sighed for the umpteenth time today when Narumi slid onto the stage and called everyone's attention.

"Okay, ladies and gents. Welcome to the Last Dance! This year, our favorite girl is coming up to sing some more songs for us greedy bastards." Narumi chirped, smiling brightly. "Not only that, but she wrote these songs herself. Everyone, Mikan Sakura!" Narumi shouted. Mikan slid onto the stage, snatched the microphone up, and glared at Narumi. After shooing him offstage, Mikan smiled softly to the crowd.

"Alright guys, today I'm singing not two, but THREE songs to kick off this years Dance. I wrote all of these songs just recently, and I do hope you like them." She smiled softly, gazing at the crowd. However, her eyes were set on one person: Natsume. A soft tune filled the air and she started singing in a gentle voice.

**(Somewhere by Within Temptation)**

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure,  
You're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes, need to know_

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul._

Mikan's eyes were still set on Natsume, who's crimson eyes had lit up with pain at her song. "This next one is dedicated to someone in my life who has earned this." Mikan said softly into the microphone, and another soft tune started.

**(Forgiven by Within Temptation)**

_Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Oh, time has passed you by_

_Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am left in silence_

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven_

_I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away_

_Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
And here I am left in silence_

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven_

_I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you  
Why did fate deceive me  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence_

_You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven_

Mikan held the last note, smiling at Natsume's eyes filled with relief, knowing he was forgiven. She smiled brightly, happy that her plan worked. "And this song is dedicated to the love of my life!" Mikan shouted happily, a loud, happier song starting. Mikan burst into an elegant dance, singing beautifully.

**(Look at us Now by Sarina Paris)**

_For all the times that we,  
we ever were to be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For every day that I  
should have you by side,we'll make it baby,look at us now  
For every night I pray  
I know that you will say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time  
Our love was not so fine  
We made it baby, Look at us now, baby look at us_

_Everybody believed  
We would never be  
Look at us, up above  
We are so in love  
Everday  
In your arms  
baby, can't go wrong  
we are strong, look at us now_

_For all the times that we,  
we ever were to be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For every day that I  
should have you by side,we'll make it baby,look at us now  
For every night I pray  
I know that you will say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time  
Our love was not so fine  
We made it baby, Look at us now_

_Baby look at us...(x4)_

_Everybody believed  
we would never be  
Look at us, up above  
We are so in love  
Everyday  
In your arms  
Baby, can't go wrong  
WE ARE STRONG- LOOK AT US NOW!_

_For every night I dream, together you and me  
Look at us baby, look at us now  
and like a flower bloom, the glowing of the moon  
we'll make it baby, look at us now  
for everyone who believed, that we could never be  
Look at us baby, look at us now  
Now all the hurt is gone, I knew it all along  
We made it baby, look at us now_

_Baby look at us...(x5)_

_For every night I dream.... baby look at us (x4)  
Dream dream dream dream ................._

_For every night I dream, The more I do believe  
Look at us baby, look at us now  
A bird up in the sky- our love will not deny  
we'll make it baby, look at us now  
In all you ever do, I know you will be true  
Look at us baby, look at us now  
A story of a guy, cuz one too many die  
We'll make it baby, Look at us now  
Baby Look At Us_

Mikan smiled wider then she ever had as the High Schoolers started cheering and wolf-whistling. "Now get to dancing!" Mikan shouted, putting the microphone down and teleporting off the stage, and appearing in front of Natsume. The two quickly hugged each other tightly, and she smiled softly at him. "I love you." Natsume said.

"I love you too." Mikan whispered back.

* * *

"Ne, Natsume, we have to talk." Mikan said, her hand on her 5 month pregnant belly. It was becoming obvious that she was pregnant. She and Natsume were sitting together on his sofa, cuddling. Mikan carefully detached herself from his arms and scooted back a bit.

"What's up?" Natsume asked, curious.

"Well... Natsume, there's something I have to tell you. The person who's been... physically abusing me, per se..." Mikan stopped, sighing.

"Who is it, Mikan?" Natsume pressed.

"The... The Elementary Principal..." Mikan muttered, so soft Natsume almost didn't hear her.

"...What?" Natsume asked, stunned. "Are you joking?" Mikan simply shook her head.

"If he finds out I'm pregnant he will most likely literally kill me. I can't wait any longer Natsume. I'm leaving the Academy." Mikan said, her only showing emotion being determination. Natsume stood gaping at her, not sure what to say. "My mother was one of the only people to ever have escaped from the Academy, and with me having the Nullification Alice, I can easily slip through the barrier. I am leaving, Natsume. It's a question of when, not if." Mikan said.

"...We should start packing." Natsume said after many minutes of processing what he just heard. Mikan blinked at him in confusion. "You moron, you're carrying my child. There's no way I'm letting you become a fugitive on your own. I'm coming with you. And, we are leaving tonight. So get ready." Natsume said, and Mikan simply nodded.

* * *

**Yeah. Also updateing two chapters cause this is a cliffy, and I know how much you hate those, and because this chapter's awfully short. 33!!**


	7. Flight Part I

**Okay. Heres the second chapter! Up here are my... Review responses!**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX: It has been revealed :D**

**Ichigo1010: Was that soon enough? :3**

**Ryoko Yuki: Good thing that was a joke. But it isn't for me! My grades suck buttmunch. That's right. Buttmunch.**

**teh-crazeh-one: I agree. I hate them too, but I just really wanted to break my 7 review max.**

**Moonacre99: Yay! I like it too. :3**

**Another1: Hehe, yes, it does count. Thanks alot for that, too! I didn't expect this story to be so good, so I'm really happy you think it is! Really, I was so afraid it would be bad, it took me weeks to post the first chapter. The first 6 hours after I posted it, I was so nervous! Then I got my first two reviews, couldn't stop smiling.**

**Kiers: Thanks! That was my intention, but I only wanted to slowly build her back to her old self.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Flight - Part I**

Mikan and Natsume stood in his room, their packed suitcases on the large bed behind them. In front of them, Ruka and Hotaru sat on the deluxe sofa, staring at them like they've lost their mind.

"Y-you're serious?" Ruka asked.

"Yes. We are both very serious." Natsume hissed. He and Mikan spent the last hour explaining to the pair over and over again that they were leaving, but both refused to tell them why. Mikan would hate herself forever if Hotaru and Ruka got dragged into it.

"But... Mikan, you're pregnant. If you stay here you'll get proper treatment from Nii-san, right?" Hotaru asked, her voice oddly soft.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. I can't answer that." Mikan said gently.

"But the school years almost over.. Can't you guys last another month?" Ruka asked.

"No. Again, I can't say why. The fact is we are leaving. Tonight. Nothing will stop us or change our minds." Natsume said.

"I'm sorry guys. This is goodbye." Mikan said, stepping forward. She gently set a white stone in both Ruka's and Hotaru's hands. "Nullification Alice Stone. Keep it with you _always_. Never _ever _be without it." Mikan instructed urgently. "Sorry we couldn't tell you sooner." Mikan muttered, quickly grabbing her bag, took Natsume's hand, and instantly teleported away. Luckily, Natsume was holding onto his bag when she grabbed him.

The two appeared just outside the gates, but they weren't alone. "Kaze Neko." Makira said softly, causing the pair to whip around.

"Why are you here!?" Mikan hissed.

"To see you off. It is as 'he' said. We are forever bound, no matter how far apart." Makira spoke softly, nearly whispering.

"Do you... know?" Mikan asked, stiffening.

"Yes. I know. I've known since before you knew. You're baby will be exceptionally powerful. She's already useing her Alice through you, Kaze Neko." Makira said.

"She?" Natsume asked, having no clue what the heck was going on. Stupid girl talk.

"Yes, she. You're having a girl." Makira said.

"I'll be stunned about that later. Why are you here? Are you going to try to stop us?" Mikan asked, keeping her voice low.

"Stop you? No. I'm here to see you off, as I said before. Due to our similarities in Alices, I will be sent to hunt you down when 'he' learns. Be prepared, Mikan. If its 'his' orders, I won't waste any time hesitating. You have my blessing." Makira said with a sly smirk, disappearing suddenly.

"We've got to get out of here. Now that I'm away from the barrier, I can teleport us further." Mikan muttered, taking his hand. They disappeared again, re-appearing in a very... familiar setting.

"Mikan... This is-" Natsume began.

"I know. AAO headquarters. They are expecting us." Mikan interrupted. A tall blonde woman stepped forward to greet them. "Hello, mother." Mikan said with a smile.

"Mikan! Mou, so kawaii!" Yuka squealed, tackling Mikan to the floor.

"Eep. Mom, stop. First off your embarrassing me, and second off, we have to talk _now_." Mikan said seriously. Yuka stood up and helped Mikan up gently, muttering an apology. "Natsume, this is my mother. Mom, this is Natsume..." Mikan introduced the two. They shook hands and Yuka lead them both out of the room and into a more or less living room of sorts. They all sat down on the sofas.

"Okay, what's up, Mikan?" Yuka asked.

"Mom..." Mikan cleared her throat, nervous about saying anything. "I'm... er... well..." Mikan stuttered, Yuka looking worried, and Natsume rolling his eyes at Mikan. "I'm pregnant?" Mikan offered lightly, giggling nervously. Yuka's eyes widened.

"Is he-" Yuka pointed at Natsume with a sharp glare, "-the father?"

"Er... well... Yes, mom he is, but it was all an accident, and we both love each other!" Mikan said quickly, praying her mom didn't beat the crap out of Natsume. "He even ran away with me just to make sure that both me and the child would be safe." Yuka sighed, sitting back down in the chair, as she had jumped up and was about to pummel Natsume when Mikan started talking again.

"Judging by your body, I'd guess 4 months?" Yuka asked lightly, her eyes hidden by her hand.

"Y-yes. 4 1/2." Mikan muttered.

"What about you, boy. Have you any plans on where you two will go?" Yuka hissed, glaring at Natsume.

"Yes, I do." Natsume said, sliding the large bag from his shoulder. (not the suitcase, that's on the floor) He unzipped it, revealing a ton of money. "I've been getting an insane about of cash over the last 7 years, and this is what I've gathered up." Natsume said. "This, plus what Mikan has save up over the last year, is more then enough to get our life started."

That's it. Yuka was officially impressed. "You actually thought this through, didn't you?" She chided lightly. Natsume simply nodded. "Fine. I permit this relationship. Mikan, Natsume, you are both moving to Mikan's Ojii-sama's house. He recently passed away and left the house to you, Mikan. This way you'll both be at least closer to home."

"But won't the academy look there first?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, but Mikan, didn't you copy the Middle School Principals Alice?" Yuka interjected. Mikan nodded slowly. "There's your solution. Put a barrier around the house, they will never be able to get to you. Or, when they come to search the house, use an illusion to make yourselves invisible and to hide any evidence you were ever there. Simple, ja?" Yuka said smartly.

"...Sounds easy enough, I suppose." Mikan muttered.

_"Persona. Run."_ Mikan sent him a message through telepathy.

_"...What?"_ He responded.

_"Get the hell out of the Academy. I escaped, so you'll likely be attacked or _killed _by the principal. Run damn it!" _Mikan mentally yelled at him. Yuka and Natsume were eying her curiously, seeing that she seemed to have spaced out.

_"Then so be it. I will stay here." _Persona said. Tears started welling in Mikan's eyes, and Natsume and Yuka were more confused then before. Silently, Natsume pulled Mikan into a hug.

_"You call me a moron, yet you are the stupid one. Don't die because I fled!" _Mikan mentally shouted.

_"He won't kill me. Torture, maybe. I can endure torture. He needs me." _Persona hissed back. _"Give Yuka-sempai my regards."_ And with that, the mental connection was broken. Mikan looked at Yuka sadly.

"Rei says hi..." Mikan murmured softly, earning a startled look from Yuka.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume were together in her home town, sitting in her old home. They had spent the better of the day unpacking, and were now thoroughly exhausted. The two sat on the sofa with fingers entwined. Mikan sighed. "Natsume." She said softly, and he blinked awake, looking at her. She smiled softly. "I want to tell you something about what happened to me." She muttered. He nodded, gently wrapping an arm around her.

_~Flashback~_

_Mikan was walking to class when she saw a flash of black. She gasped in pain, collapsing to the stone path, her skin turning black. _'What is this?'_ Mikan had thought, and right as she was about to collapse from the agonizing pain she was feeling, her SEC Alive came to life, removing the curse from her body. Using her SEC Alice for the first time hurt even more then the curse itself did, and so she had fallen unconscious from the pain. When she woke up, she was sitting in the hospital. And so began her hate for Hospitals._

_"You awaken." A cold voice said. She looked up to see a black haired boy in a suit._

_"W-who are you?" Mikan asked, seeing another black shape out of the corner of her eye. There stood Persona as well. Mikan was frightened by them, to say the least._

_"We are your family as of now." The same boy said. "I am the Elementary School Principal, and he is my servant. We are your family, and you will treat us as such." He said coldly._

_"...I don't understand. What's going on?" Mikan asked in confusion._

_"Your life is being taken out of your grasp, that is what is going on. You will live where we tell you to, do what we tell you to, and treat us as we tell you to." Persona spoke for the first time. Mikan stared at him, confused and terrified. _

_"And to make it known that we mean it, you are being taken out of Gakuen Alice. You will be living with Persona and you two will be going to the middle of nowhere, where you will be trained by him until I think you deserve to live in my beautiful home again." The boy hissed._

_"No, I don't want to go anywhere!" Mikan yelled, tears trailing down her face. The boy walked up and slapped Mikan so hard she slammed into Persona's side. _

_"Persona, get her bags." The boy hissed, and the black robed man left with a bow. "You _will_ be going. And because you had to be so annoying, you've lost your right to say goodbye to anyone. Congratulations, Mikan. Now your friends will hate you for leaving you. They'll distrust you, because you never told them. They will never be your friends again because you didn't obey me, Mikan. I hope you are happy." He said. Mikan was crying waterfalls at this point. "It doesn't make you happy does it? Disobeying me." He whispered softly, and Mikan shook her head._

_"Then do as I say. When Persona comes back, you will take your bag, walk out of the hospital with him, climb into the limo without a word, and go wherever he chooses. If you don't, then I will punish your beloved friends." He hissed, walking out of the room. _

_~End Flashback~_

"I did what he said and wound up being gone for 5 years. Natsume, we are up against the Elementary School Principal. This man has the entire Dangerous Class at his fingertips. One of those members can kill us without knowing where we are, so I beg you, Natsume. Never be over 20 yards away from me. My Alice can't protect you if you are." Mikan said softly.

"Alright. I promise, Mikan." Natsume said. _'Good thing I got this earlier then.' _He thought, his hand in his pocket, wrapped about a small velvet box. "Mikan?" Natsume said, and Mikan looked at him. He gently pulled away from her and knelt in front of her, holding out the box. "Mikan, I love you. Please give me the honor of spending the rest of my life with you." He murmured, opening the box to reveal a platinum, three-stone diamond ring.

Mikan stared at him for literally a minute before she nodded slowly, smiled and said. "Of course!" He smiled back, a genuine, bright smile, pulled out the ring and slid it on her finger. He stood up and she nearly tackled him by jumping up and hugging him.

"Oi oi, don't jump around like that. You'll jumble the babies head. I don't want her as stupid as you." Natsume said, teasing. She stuck her tongue out at him.

_'I'm getting married.' _Mikan thought happily.

* * *

**(a/n: Whoa! Huge time jump! Sorry about this, guys. I didn't quite see the point in typeing about NOTHING HAPPENING for 3 months XD Pwease forgiwve me.)**

Mikan winced, her arm wrapped around her 8 month pregnant belly. So far, the couple have been able to live peacefully in the house without getting found. Mikan though, was feeling constant jabs of pain in her gut since a week ago. She was 8 1/2 months along, and was very worried that she was going to have her baby too soon. Natsume was constantly telling her to shut up and stop worrying, but she never did. While Natsume was peacefully napping upstairs, Mikan was freaking out. The jabbing had faded, but suddenly it kicked up again.

She couldn't help but worry. "NATSUME!" Mikan yelled loudly. With a groan, Natsume got up and walked down the staircase.

"What is it _now?_" He asked impatiently.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital."

"WHAT? Why? Are you okay?" Natsume asked all at once.

"Shh. The jabbing came back, I just want to make sure nothing is wrong." She muttered, and he nodded. He took the keys and drove them to the hospital where they waited for quite a while. After about an hour of waiting, Mikan suddenly yelped. "Shit!" Natsume was instantly alarmed.

"What is it now..?" He asked coldly, wrapping an arm around her cringing body.

"Water..." She muttered. He had no idea what she meant, but then it hit her.

"OH SHIT!" Natsume yelled, running to get a doctor. Mikan would have laughed at her Fiancé's behavior, but she was hissing from the pain of her contractions.

* * *

**Again.. short. /sigh. Oh well, next chapter made me laugh. Ruka and Hotaru come to visit. Guess what? Everyone is 17 at this point, and Ruka and Hotaru are in a new grade. The Last Dance _was_ three 1/2 months ago. Anyways! Hope you like the story! Review, review, and please, review.**

**Oh, and to answer some... unanswered... questions, Persona grew close to Mikan during the years she was gone. It was thanks to Persona she managed to hold onto that tiny bit of her old self, with the intention to let that bit grow over the years until she was her old self again. Persona is so kind to Mikan because he killed her father, and finds this redemption. (this is based off the latest chapters) However, he is horribly cold to her when there are others around. Other times, he's just grumpy. After Mikan left, he reverted back to his old, cruel self. **

**Also, Persona cut the line of Telepathy he had with Mikan. He didn't want there to be any way to find her. **


	8. Flight Part II

**Okay, so I've decided that since I've finished the story, I'll be posting the rest of it over the next few days. There are only 11 chapters, and this is chapter 8. So, that means in three days, the entire story will be posted. In two days, I'll have a poll at the end of chapter 10, so please remember to read the bold print at the bottom of the page.**

**Wow! Most serious start I've ever written! Had to go and ruin it, didn't I? :3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Flight - Part II**

Ruka and Hotaru were sitting in the waiting room, while Natsume and Mikan were together in delivery room.. with Mikan screaming bloody murder every couple of seconds. Ruka was spazzing out, getting worse with every scream, while Hotaru was patiently sitting there, firing her Baka gun at Ruka every couple of minutes...

"Dammit man, shut the hell up." Hotaru finally jumped up and yelled in annoyance.

"But... but.." Ruka started whining, and then Mikan screamed "I hate you!" loudly, her voice echoing through even the waiting room... Ruka began running around again.

"That's it!" Hotaru growled, lifting her Baka Gun and firing it at Ruka, hitting him square in the face. The blonde 17 year old fell to the ground with a 'splat'. He and Hotaru had snuck out of the Academy temporarily when Ruka's spy, a small swallow, told them she was giving birth. They arrived at the hospital just as Mikan was being wheeled in, with Natsume calmly following.. The exact opposite of Ruka, who was... well, panicking. She sat back down with a sigh. "Finally, peace." She muttered.

Hotaru glanced at the clock while a nurse started poking at poor Ruka. _'Dang. 11 hours.'_ Hotaru thought, shaking her head. She glared viciously at Ruka. _'Don't even think I'll ever go through this.' _She thought angrily, turning away while the nurse continued poking the unconscious blonde. Finally, after 12 hours, the screaming stopped...

* * *

"Congratulations, you two had a gorgeous baby girl." The doctor said happily. Mikan, exhausted from the labor, merely held her arms out, while Natsume smiled a rare, genuine smile. The doctor happily placed the baby in Mikan's arms, walking out cheerfully. Mikan gently stroked the baby's dark brown hair.

"She's beautiful..." Mikan said softly, smiling at Natsume before looking back at the baby. Suddenly, Hotaru burst through the door, dragging Ruka's STILL unconscious body. Hotaru dropped Ruka in front of Natsume, who merely stared at Ruka with an annoyed face. Quickly pushing an ultra-sound machine out of the way, Hotaru pulled a chair up and sat down next to Mikan. Mikan couldn't stop smiling, still gently stroking the girls hair.

"Name? Gender?" Hotaru asked quickly, her expression still emotionless.

"Girl.." Mikan muttered softly, hugging the baby lightly. The baby made a soft squeak, almost like a laugh, and opened her eyes, revealing light red. Mikan and Natsume stared at the baby, until Hotaru finally spoke.

"Yeah, great. Takes after the both of you. Now we're going to have a literal dumbass running around. A dumb asshole." Hotaru said teasingly, earning a cold glare from Natsume and a giggle from Mikan. Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "You should pick out a name for her." Hotaru muttered. "Ruka and I have to get back to the Academy. I'm sorry, Mikan, I wish we could stay longer, but if we do, we'll get caught. Next time I see you, I'll get hit you so hard you fall unconcious for leaving us." She said sadly, and Ruka picked himself off the floor and nodded, a huge red mark spread across his face.

"Sorry Natsume." Ruka said.

"Its fine. Both of you go back, we'll be fine here." Mikan said with a smile, while Natsume just muttered something to Ruka. Ruka took Hotaru's hand and used a 'borrowed' Alice stone to teleport out. "What do you think for a name?" Mikan asked, turning her head to Natsume, her eyes drowsy.

"Sakura Hyuuga." Natsume muttered, Mikan straining to hear him. She blinked at him in surprise.

"I... I like that." Mikan said with a smile, turning to the baby. "What do you think, Sakura?" She said softly, and the baby seemed to smile a bit, falling asleep in Mikan's arms. Natsume took a step forward, quickly stealing Sakura from Mikan, who pouted at him in response. Natsume looked at the sleeping baby with a soft smile.

"She really is beautiful. You were right for once." Natsume said with a smirk, Mikan sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

Persona walked through the dark forest. "Murasaki Kaze, show yourself." He spat furiously. A familiar black haired girl stepped out. Her hair was now cut to just above her shoulders, and she wore a dark purple sailor uniform as her mission clothes. She kneeled down in front of Persona, a small black cat with purple eyes sitting down next to her. "It has happened. Next week your mission begins. Go, Murasaki Neko." He hissed venomously. She nodded and stood up.

"Come, Kuro." She whispered softly, taking off into the trees, with her small black cat following her closely.

**(A/N~ 'Murasaki' means Purple, and 'Kaze' means Wind so basically, she's now persona's 'Purple Wind'. Kuro' means black, so Makira calls her black cat 'Kuro'. Not very creative of her, eh? :3)**

Persona glared at the bushes in front of him. He had been severely punished by the Principal and continued doing everything he could to help Mikan, but time was running out.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume returned home 5 days ago, having stayed in the hospital for 2. **(A/N~ That means 7 days since she gave birth. Couldn't word it right, sorry.)** The three of them settled back into home with ease, but the two 17 year olds were worried.

"Not like I INTENTIONALLY had my baby at the hospital!" Mikan yelled in angrily.

"No, but now we've risked being FOUND! We left a trail! They'll know we're here." Natsume hissed back.

"Well then I suppose I should just put up a huge ass barrier around the house then. Even if they know where we are, it'll stop them from coming near us!" She yelled back, somewhat sarcastic.

"GAH! WOMEN!" Natsume yelled, storming upstairs to check on Sakura.

"MEN!" Mikan yelled back, flopping down on the sofa with a sigh. She put her elbows on her knees and her hands on her forehead, gently massaging her temples. After a few seconds of this, she hissed in annoyance and flung herself backwards against the cushions. "Not my fault I got pregnant, dammit." She said with a sigh. Mikan glanced at Sakura's room, seeing Natsume holding her. She sighed again, this time sadly. Mikan had fully recovered from labor, but Makira's last words to her kept playing through her head. _"__You're baby will be exceptionally powerful. She's already using her Alice through you, Kaze Neko."_ Makira had said. _'What does she mean... What Alice does my baby have?' _Mikan wondered, still watching the child.

Mikan sighed, laying down on the sofa. Suddenly, a huge blast shook the house, and she rolled off the sofa, hitting the coffee table with a thud. Natsume ran down the stairs, holding Sakura tightly. "Son of a bitch, that hurt.." Mikan muttered standing up.

"What was that?" Natsume asked with worry.

"No ide-" Mikan was interrupted by another blast, only this one much harder. Mikan quickly wrapped Sakura in an exceptionally strong barrier, protecting the baby from any harm. "They found us." Mikan hissed to Natsume. Immediately, the both of them got into a fighting stand, Mikan teleporting Sakura to Yuka. Natsume summoned a sword of fire, while Mikan created a large ball of wind in her hand. Suddenly, a large blast of wind sent Mikan flying into a wall unexpectedly. She hit the wall with a loud thud, just as well over 30 men crashed through the front door and surrounded her and Natsume. Natsume ran over to Mikan, taking her hand and slowly helping her up.

Mikan winced in pain, grabbing his neck, kissing him gently, then teleporting him away as well. She fell back to the ground, Natsume having had been the one holding her up. With a soft hiss, she eyed the men surrounding them, wondering why they hadn't killed her yet. With another hiss, she stood up, standing straight with her arms crossed as she glared furiously at the men surrounding her. "You attacked too late. I'm already back to 100% power!" she yelled, throwing her arms out and sending a large blast of wind at the men. About half of them had been knocked out of the game by just that, but the remaining 15 still didn't attack her.

Mikan blinked with confusion, but then she realized something. She got hit by wind, but none of these men here seemed to have an Alice as powerful as that. Suddenly, a small flash of black appeared behind Mikan and bit hard into her shoulder. Mikan quickly fell to the ground from the surprise of it, and spun around, the black _thing_ gone. Instead, Makira stood directly behind her. Mikan's hazel eyes widened. _'I didn't even hear her... or sense her!'_ She thought in alarm. Mikan quickly leapt back, releasing another blast of Wind to knock out the rest of the guards. The 15 soldiers got flung backwards, knocked unconscious.

Mikan nearly lost her balance as another blast sent the entire house shaking. She hissed, thinking _'When I got thrown into the wall, I must have hit my head harder then I thought.'_ "Tsk tsk, Kaze Neko. I'm not impressed at all. Motherhood making you lose your touch?" Makira asked with cruel sweetness.

"Hardly, you bitch. You just aren't worth my energy." Mikan spat back.

"Oh, really? Maybe I should eliminate the problem." Makira snickered dangerously.

"You can't get near her." Mikan hissed back.

"Oh really? Would you be surprised if I told you that this town is only _half_ of the attack?" Makira said with a sick smile.

"W-what?" Mikan stuttered, thinking of what she could possibly mean. "You can't mean you are attacking AAO at the same time!?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Makira smiled. Mikan suddenly spun around, grabbing Sakura's tiny pink blanket off the sofa. Just as she started teleporting away, Makira draw a black dagger and stabbed Mikan in the left shoulder with it, Mikan fading away.

"...Well damn. I was hoping that it would stop her teleportation.." Makira muttered, turning on her heel and walking out of the house. Just as she reached the door, she stopped with realization, Kuro sitting next to her. "DAMNIT!! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE DAGGER!" Makira suddenly yelled.

* * *

Natsume was holding Sakura to his chest tightly, while he and Yuka were using their Alices to prevent the Academy from reaching the room many of the AAO members were huddled in. "I can't believe I'm helping the AAO. You, I can understand helping, but them!?" Natsume hissed in annoyance. While he created an ever-growing wall of flame between AAO and the Academy, Yuka used multiple Alices to kill anyone who got too close to the wall. They had been at it ever since Sakura appeared in front of a VERY startled Yuka. Yuka had been protecting Sakura until Natsume randomly appeared and snatched her back.

The two of them had killed a number of people already, but were trying to kill as little as possible. After all, any one of these guys could be Mikan's or Natsume's friend. Suddenly, Mikan appeared in front of them, stumbling. She had a large black dagger straight through her shoulder. Natsume and Yuka were stunned, and quickly caught Mikan as she was about to hit the ground. Yuka backed off, holding the academy back while Natsume lowered Mikan onto the small wood table in the corner, on her side. '_Damn. She's bleeding pretty bad.. I need to get this out so she can heal herself..'_ Natsume thought.

With that, he gripped the handle and quickly yanked it out, causing Mikan to yelp. "Sorry, Mikan." Natsume whispered. She bit her lip and nodded to him in response. She pushed herself into a sitting position without a word. "Mikan, heal yourself before you do anything else." Natsume said, causing Yuka to shoot a glance at her daughter. Mikan ignored him, and instead stood up and cast a barrier around the AAO men, but not herself. She could hear Natsume yelling at her, but she simply took a step forward. Mikan laughed lightly as she heard Yuka yelling at Natsume to shut up.

She took a deep breath and side-kicked at the wall of Fire. All of a sudden, the fire was immediately dispersed, like a huge wind hit it, and all of the men outside of the fire were sent flying in all directions. Spinning around, Mikan did it again with her other foot. She smirked at the stunned AAO members and ran through the hallway, disappearing from sight. After about ten minutes of worrying, Mikan returned and dispelled the barrier. "Sorry. Everyone is gone, you guys are safe." She said with a soft smile. She was incredibly pale, and Yuka ran forward and escorted her daughter into a bedroom, with Natsume following closely while holding a crying Sakura.

Mikan sat down on the bed with a sigh of relief, blood dripping down her back from the dagger wound. Mikan lifted her hand up to it and began to heal it, but before she even healed a third of it she collapsed from exhaustion. With a sigh, Yuka pulled out a white Alice stone and placed it on Mikan's wound. The stone glowed brightly, and the wound started to heal. Natsume sighed in relief as the cut closed, and Yuka smiled softly at him. "Let her know I'm going scouting and will be back in a couple of hours, and that you two can leave whenever you want. Don't wait for me if you want to leave and I'm not back yet." Yuka said, smiling brightly and then leaving the room.

Natsume sat down on the bed, gently tucking Sakura in the covers. He stared a Mikan, and gently brushed her hair out of her face. After he had done so, Mikan opened her eyes and smiled sadly at him. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I thought I would lose you two, so I came here immediately after finding out that this place was being attacked." Mikan turned her gaze to Sakura, watching her from the corner of her eye. Natsume gently stroked Mikan's chin. "We can't stay here. We have to go. Now." Mikan said sadly. "We have to bring Aoi here." Natsume blinked at her, looking surprised for a moment. His face returned to his cold stature, and he nodded.

"Because they'll hurt her to get to me if we don't." He said with a soft nod. "And it's too dangerous to bring her with us." Mikan agreed with a simple nod, turning her gaze back to him.

"Are you okay with that, Natsume?" She asked softly. He nodded at her.

"It has to be done. It's best for her." He said. "Go. I'll wait here with Sakura." She flashed him a bright smile, leapt from the bed and teleported away.

* * *

Mikan appeared inside Aoi's room, and immediately after, the Academy alarms started blaring. Mikan had excepted this, but never expected them to be so _loud_. She was instantly put in a bad mood, and sat on the bed. She and Natsume told Aoi before they left that if the AAO alarm went off, to return to the dorm and not the safety area, that way the men wouldn't get to her, as her room is off-limits to invading. Mikan laid back, getting bored, and waited for the girl to show up.

Finally, the door opened and Aoi slid in, followed by Youichi. Mikan blinked, and they blinked back. "YOUICHI!?" Mikan shouted, pointing a finger at the 7 year old boy. _'Shit! I didn't think about him! He'll need to be protected as well!'_

"Onee-chan?" Aoi and Youichi both asked, looking startled and worried. Mikan leapt up, slammed the door behind them, and grabbed them both by the shoulders.

"Both of you, grab everything you can. Get clothes, books, and any precious items. You are coming with me." Mikan said, leaving no room for debate. "Come on, quickly, quickly!" Mikan shouted, ushering the two children into work. Mikan grabbed Youichi and teleported him into his dorm. "Get what you can, carry only what you can as well." She said, teleporting BACK to Aoi to tell her as well. Aoi and Youichi both shoved just about everything they possibly could into two small duffel bags.

Mikan took Aoi's hand, and teleported to Youichi. "Youichi, are you almost done?" She asked, and he nodded silently in response. After a few more minutes, a loud knock echoed through the dorm room. Everyone inside froze and got silent. Mikan silently grabbed Youichi's hand and the three of them teleported away, just as the guards were about to burst through the door.

* * *

Natsume was sitting on the bed, playing with Sakura who had only just woke up. Yuka had returned early, but already left again to tend to the injured AAO members. Sakura lightly grabbed Natsume's finger when three people hit the ground with a thud out of nowhere, making Natsume jump.

"...When did I agree to Youichi coming here?" Natsume asked Mikan coldly.

"Well, he needs protection too, okay? I forgot about him until I saw him." Mikan replied with a sharp glare. She picked herself off the floor, helping the two 7 year olds up.

"Onee-chan, what happened to your back?" Aoi asked, while Youichi went up to Natsume, who began whispering things back and forth.

"Huh?" Mikan asked, then remembered her back is still covered in blood from her healed gash. "Oh. I got stabbed by a stupid chick, but I'm healed up now. Anyways, everyone leave Sakura alone and come here." Mikan said with annoyance, sitting down on one of three sofas. Aoi joined her, while Natsume and Natsume Jr.** (You-chan)** sat down on another one. "Okay, here's the deal. You two are being targeted so that Natsume and my enemy can hurt us through you. Because of this, Natsume and I decided to bring you here, where you have to stay so you don't get hurt." Mikan said seriously.

"What the baka says is true." Natsume said, earning him a death glare from Mikan. "You guys have to stay here, or else you'll be burdening us." He said coldly. "'Here' is the AAO headquarters. You two will be taken care of by Yuka, Mikan's mother, and won't be forced to do anything AAO-like while Mikan and I hide with Sakura."

"...Okay." The two 7 year olds agreed after about 20 minutes of talking. "We agree." Aoi said softly, looking like she was going to cry soon. Mikan bit her lip and stood up, Natsume mimicking her actions. "We have to go inform Yuka of your decision." The two said, leaving the room. Aoi quickly wrapped her arms around You-chan's neck, crying into his shoulder.

Mikan and Natsume walked towards Yuka's room where she was helping people out. When they entered, she was standing over a bloody man, healing him. "They agreed..." Mikan said, Natsume's arm wrapped around her waist firmly. Yuka nodded sadly at them, pausing in her work for a moment.

"Good luck, you two. Don't get caught, and don't get hurt... And Mikan, I'll be here when the time comes." Yuka said sadly, returning to her work. Natsume shot Mikan a questioning glance, but before he could ask, Mikan teleported them away.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Chapter 9 will be up around this same time tomorrow, if not earlier!**


	9. Return of Mikan and Natsume

**Sorry about posting so late. I got so caught up in my make-up work I lost track of time. O.O The fact I've only gotten like 10 hours of sleep total the last 3 days didn't help much either. XD. Anywho, here I am now, posting! Please remember to review guys. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - Return of Mikan... and Natsume.**

Mikan and Natsume were running through Tokyo. They had no house, and couldn't check into a hotel without leaving a trail. The last two weeks the couple and their baby had been staying with any considerate family who would fall for their sob stories. Natsume and Mikan hated every second of it, but they allowed himself to lose their pride if it meant keeping their daughter alive. Mikan held Sakura close to her chest. The child was almost a month old, and far too early to die. Mikan was coughing up blood every once in a while, as she was continuously using three Alices to protect the three of them.

Mikan continued to assure Natsume that she was perfectly fine, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Soon enough she'd collapse from exhaustion, and wouldn't be able to use her Alices. When that happens, they will be found. They both just secretly prayed it wouldn't be anytime soon. After all, she's lasted this long, right? Those were the words the couple constantly thought. Mikan's Alices were still strong as ever, but her body was weakening, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Suddenly, Mikan felt something pierce her mind, and she winced, collapsing to one knee. She held Sakura tightly with one hand, and put the other to her forehead. Natsume began rushing towards her, but suddenly a blade was pointed to his throat. Again, the couple found themselves surrounded. As the pain faded, Mikan stood up, looking furious. "Attacking me is one thing, but now you bring my daughter and my fiance into the picture!? Show yourself, Makira!" Mikan hissed furiously, while Natsume was casting death glares at everyone, a blade to his throat still.

Makira slide from the shadows with a smile, a small black cat curled in her arms. "How did I break through your Alices. That's what your thinking, right?" She asked with a smirk. When she was answered by a glare, she smiled even wider. "You see, Kuro here is what bit you that night. She is quite the smart cat, Kuro. She held your blood in her mouth and I collected it. Using your blood and a couple of Alices, we used your own body to track you. Betrayed by your own blood!" Makira laughed crudely. However, her laughing stopped when she was suddenly sent flying into a brick wall.

"You little bitch!" Mikan hissed venomously.

"Watch your tongue. Or should I say, watch his?" Makira hissed back. Mikan shot a glance at Natsume, wincing slightly. Makira watched her reaction in amusement, but got thoroughly pissed off when Mikan suddenly snickered at her. In one fluid movement, Mikan used a super speed Alice to grab Natsume and teleport away. "...Damn." Makira muttered.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume appeared in a 5 star hotel room, thankfully unoccupied. Mikan looked at Natsume, tears trickling down her face. "I'm sorry Natsume." She muttered.

"Sorry for what?" He whispered back, but figured he knew. He prayed she wasn't going to say what he thought.

"We have to..." Mikan stopped, tears falling faster. "We have to leave her." Natsume grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. Tears were starting to fill his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. _Hyuuga Natsume does not cry! _He told himself.

"I know, Mikan... I know..." He said sadly, staring at Sakura from over Mikan's head. After about two hours of tears and near-tears, the pair finally calmed down. "What's the plan." Natsume asked.

"We're going to give her to Mother... and then we will be going back to the Academy." She said strongly, but Natsume looked at her, stunned.

"We can't go back! _You_ can't go back. He will kill you, and probably me as well." He said.

"No. No he won't. He needs me around, and I'm making sure of that. Not to mention, even if he tries, I'll just heal my wounds before he can. Same goes for you. Even if he tries, he won't kill you, because I will stop him." Mikan said, looking determined.

"Are you sure about this..? Are you sure about.." Natsume asked, glancing at Sakura, who was asleep on the sofa. Mikan nodded.

"It has to be done. It's best." Mikan said, and Natsume nodded sadly. Mikan stood up, and walked over to Sakura. She handed the baby to Natsume, who whispered a few words to her, hugged her, and handed her back. Mikan took Sakura and hugged her gently, but tightly. After a few moments, Sakura disappeared. With a teary sigh, Mikan and Natsume joined hands and teleported to the Academy Gates, and Mikan dropped all of the Alices she had been using.

The two waited outside the gates for an entire 30 minutes before one of the teachers finally got them. They were escorted to the teachers lounge, where they waited...and waited... and waited... until finally idiot Narumi waltzed through the door, threw two uniforms at the two and left. The couple blinked at each other, startled by Narumi's behavior. A guard escorted the two into theirs rooms, which were special star and right next to each other. There, they were held, more or less prisoners, for a good 4 hours.

_'Natsume.' _Mikan thought, using Telepathy to talk to Natsume.

'_Huh?' _He responded.

_'Watch out.'_ Mikan thought, grinning. She used a gravity bending Alice to send two Alice stones flying into Natsume's room. One was orange, and one was white. Suddenly a crash was heard as the two stones flew into Natsume's room through the now broken window.

_'What the hell, Mikan!?' _Natsume yelled in anger.

_'Shush, you'll give yourself a headache. Keep them with you at all times. If the Principal comes anywhere near killing you, use the white one. If you need to protect yourself from an Alice, use the orange one. White is Teleportation, Orange is Nullification.'_ She said through telepathy.

'_Oh. uh...Thanks?' _Natsume thought.

_'You're welcome.' _Mikan responded. She smiled softly, laying on the bed, when suddenly the door to her dorm swung open with a loud crash. She looked at the door in surprise and found a _very_ angry looking principal. She just smirked at him. "Yes?"

"You are damn lucky I need you around." the young man hissed, charging forward and grabbing her by the neck. She was slammed into the wall with such force her vision blurred.

"Oh my. Did I hurt your feelings, my dear Principal?" Mikan whispered with a snicker, despite the pain she was feeling.

"I see your time away has made you forget your manners! I shall refresh your memories." He hissed back, throwing her to the floor. She let out a small yelp as she hit the ground. He began to walk to her slowly, getting even angrier when she stood up and glared at him.

"Hurt me all you want, but don't you dare even try to kill Natsume." Mikan hissed. He blinked at her, rage filling his eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed a picture from her desk and smashed it into her back, causing her back to get pierced by glass. She gasped in pain and kneeled down, still glaring at him.

"I will accept your offer." He said with a crude, angry smirk.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume both were tortured and beaten all night, but Mikan was a lot worse off. By the time morning came, the Principal stopped because _he_ was getting tired. After leaving the two bleeding figures and removing the guards, Mikan dragged herself to Natsume's room. There, the two sat together and more or less cuddled for an hour, still bleeding on the floor. "We should get to class. Even something as small as being late could set that asshole off." Natsume muttered, standing up and helping Mikan stand.

"Yeah." She muttered. During the 'torture' session, the Principal had ripped out the glass shards from her back, stabbing her all over the place with them. **(A/N That would hurt a lot. Owie T.T)** The two pulled on their uniforms and met each other outside their dorms. They slowly walked to class, Mikan leaning on Natsume for support. They stopped outside the door.

"Are you ready..?" Natsume whispered softly to Mikan. She bit her lip in response and nodded. Natsume wrapped and arm around her waist, helping her steady, and opened the door with a loud slam. The entire class stared at the bloody couple as they walked into the class. Ruka and Hotaru were wide eyed (Yes, even Hotaru was stunned) at the sight, but no one said anything. Natsume gently escorted Mikan down the row towards their old seats, the pair casting death glares at anything and everything that breathed.

The couple sat down on their seats, with Natsume still having his arm wrapped around Mikan's waist. Natsume pulled her close, and she rested her head on his chest, crying silent tears onto his shirt, her hair draped over her face and hiding them. After a couple of minutes of everyone staring at the couple, Narumi burst through the door happy as could be. He glanced at the two in the back, but his attitude never wavered. "Hello, my class!" he chirped cheerfully.

"As you have all seen, our two favorite students have returned, and to celebrate, in a month we will be holding a concert for Mikan herself!" He said happily. "FREE DAY!" He yelled, skipping out of the classroom. Immediately, and to the shock of the class, Natsume scooped Mikan into his arms, bridal style. Now everyone could see that she had fallen unconscious against his chest. Natsume kicked one of the windows out of the frame and jumped out, running off towards the Sakura tree.

Natsume finally reached it and sat down under the branches, with Mikan laying in his lap. She had fallen unconscious right before Narumi burst into the class, and he had been waiting for the right time to take her out of said class. He sighed heavily, laying his head against the bark. Within moments, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Mikan woke up with a jolt, sitting up and nearly smacking her face into Natsume's. She blinked when she realized that all of her wounds were healed. "You healed yourself in your sleep." Natsume said coldly. She turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Oh.." She muttered, putting a hand on Natsume's chest. Before he could ask, his wounds and pain started to fade. Natsume merely looked in a different direction as she did the healing. After a few minutes, she stopped, and he was healed to perfection. Natsume looked at her, noticing the sadness in her eyes. "Come on." He said, standing up and literally picking her off the ground, setting her back on her feet. He began walking off, and Mikan sighed before following.

"Where are we going?" She asked for the third time. Again, he ignored her and just continued walking. Finally, they reached a bus station that lead to Central Town. Mikan blinked in surprise. After about 10 minutes, the bus arrived. The couple got on it, sitting next to each other. "Why are we going to Central Town?" Mikan asked.

"To buy some clothes." Natsume muttered. Mikan blinked at him.

"We don't need any more clothes, though?" Mikan asked, but it was more of a statement then a question.

"And that is where you're wrong. Stupid Narumi decided that you are holding a concert in a month." Natsume hissed, annoyed. Mikan's eyes could have popped out of her head right then and there.

"SAY WHAT!?" Mikan yelled loudly, causing the entire bus to glare at them. "Oops." She muttered. Natsume just continued to glare at her. Suddenly, Mikan smirked. "Never mind. This is good." She muttered softly. Suddenly the bus pulled to a stop, and Mikan leapt OVER Natsume's lap and into the aisle. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off, with him just glaring silently. When they got to the center of Central Town, Mikan stopped. "Okay, you go get a tux. I'll go get a dress."

Natsume looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "JUST GET ONE!" She yelled at him.

"Fine, whatever." Natsume muttered, wandering off.

Mikan slid into a store filled with dresses. Immediately a long, black, ruffled dress caught her eye. The ruffled bottom (hips and down) part of the dress curved so that it was to the middle of her calves in the back, and just above her knees in the front. As soon as she took a good look at it, she was out of the store with it in hand. She already had the shoes she wanted, so she walked into a jewelery store to pass the time. She began browsing through the mens section, and a silver band caught her eye. It was silver on the inside and edges of the ring, and black diamond in the center.

A soft smile spread across her face. It was definitely a ring for a guy, and she new exactly what guy to get it for. She spent quite a bit of cash on the ring and her dress, and walked out of the store with... well, with a frown. But she was smiling on the inside! She reached the center of Central Town, finding an annoyed Natsume. He had a tux, neatly folder in his bag. She smiled softly at him and grabbed his arm, and the two silently returned to their dorms. When they finally reached them, Mikan and Natsume walked into his room to find Hotaru and Ruka waiting for them, with annoyed expressions.

"..How'd you guys..." Natsume began, but then thought, _'It's Hotaru.. she's done more impressive things then breaking into a dorm before.'_, and stopped himself. His scowl deepened. "What is it?" He hissed.

"What the hell happened to you two, what in the hell were you thinking walking into class like that, what the hell possessed you to come BACK to BEGIN WITH, why the hell didn't you heal yourself and him, and where the hell is Sakura?" Hotaru said all at once.

"None of your business, we weren't thinking, none of your business, too weak, and NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Natsume yelled back, looking pissed at Hotaru. He didn't care about the fact that she asked so many questions, but he _did_ care about the fact that Mikan's eyes filled with over-whelming sadness at Hotaru's last question.

Mikan's head hung, her hair hiding her face. After a few moments of silence, she looked up and smiled lightly. "It doesn't matter anyways. We're here, she's not. Simple as that." She said sadly, setting something in Natsume's hand, out of Hotaru and Ruka's sight, and left. Natsume stayed there, glaring at Hotaru, who's face shined with guilt, and Ruka. He gently squeezed his fist over whatever Mikan left in his hand.

"We did what we needed to do. Please leave." Natsume said, his voice dangerously low. Ruka nodded, and lead the stubborn Hotaru out of the dorm room. "Oh.. and be ready to run like hell in 3 weeks." Natsume whispered to Ruka as he walked by, closing the door shut behind them.

Natsume quickly went into Mikan's dorm, using a spare key she gave him to open the door. "Mikan." Natsume muttered, forgetting about the item he had his fist curled around. Mikan, who was leaning over the dress she bought, quickly spun around, grabbed Natsume's wrist, and teleported to... Rome. Into the only 7 star hotel in the world. The two appeared in the elegant, un-occupied room.

"I'm sorry, I have to talk to you where I'm sure there are no bugs." Mikan whispered.

"What's going on?" Natsume asked.

"The Academy is losing its touch. I have devised a plan for our assault on the Principal in three weeks." He blinked at her. She gently pulled the Orange Alice Stone she gave him out of his pocket, and pushed it into his chest. "Now you have my Alice. Permanently." She whispered. He remained silent, offering her the chance to continue. "Everyone is going to be at the concert except for a few people, namely, the Dangerous Class is not invited. However, since you _will_ be joining me for a duet at the end, you and I are free to be there. I stole Reo's Alice a long time ago. When I'm singing, I will be slowly and un-noticably taking control of the students minds."

"When we sing our duet, I will use more of the Alice and take 100% control of the students. Once we finish the duet... I will tell everyone to attack the Principal. Not only that, but I will teleport into his office and use my strength to hold him still, nullifying his Alices while everyone kills him." Mikan finished.

"Why don't you want Hotaru or Ruka there?" Natsume asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I don't want them dragged into it. If things go bad somehow, I don't want them there to get hurt."

* * *

**Alright. Two chapters left! Please, guys, review. I love it when you all review cause it cheers me up. Having a terribly stressful and depressing life the last few weeks. Bleh. Ah well, this story is about Mikan's and Natsume's life, not mine! So keep reading. :3**

**Oh, and there really is a 7 star hotel, and only one in the entire world. It's either in Italy or Rome, couldn't remember which. But, Rome is a part of Italy, so in a way, it's in Italy either way. **


	10. Fight Part I

**_One _chapter left. Review guys, I really appreciate it. Oh, and time for a vote. Send in a review saying either "Epilogue" or "Sequel". If the majority choose Epilogue, there will be a chapter 12. If the majority choose Sequel, a whole story takeing off where this one leaves. And, this story ends with a cliffy, if that helps at all.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 10 - Fight - Part I**_

Mikan was walking through the Northern Woods, deep in thought. She stopped suddenly, hearing childish giggles in the background. Slowly, Mikan turned on her heel. "Who's there?" She asked, her voice soft. Whoever it was sounded like children. Two heads popped out of the bushes, followed by two little 4 year olds wiggling out from said bushes. One of them had long blonde hair tied in a lazy braid. She had dark blue eyes, and was dressed in a white dress, with a grayish-blue winter jacket, white mittens, and grayish-blue boots. The other one had short black hair, even darker blue eyes, and was wearing a crimson dress. She had a red winter jacket on, peach mittens, scarf, and crimson boots with peach lining. They both looked at Mikan cutely, the black hair girl smiling widely, while the blonde haired girl didn't show any emotion.

"Hey there. I'm Mikan Sakura, who are you two?" Mikan asked softly.

"I'm Olivia Midori..." The blonde spoke in a soft, shy voice.

"I'm Eliza Midori!" The black haired girl squealed loudly. Mikan smiled at them.

"What are you're Alices?" She asked them kindly.

"I can fr-" Eliza started, but stopped when Olivia whispered something into her ear. Eliza nodded and smiled at Mikan. "You have to take us to Central Town for a day to find out!" She squealed with a bright smile. Mikan blinked at her.

"...Alright, I guess. I have nothing better to do, and I'd love to spend time with you two." Mikan said with a soft smile, offering a hand to them. Eliza took the hand, and Olivia firmly held onto Eliza's. "Hold on tight you two!" Mikan said, and suddenly, a gust of wind took the three of them up into the air. Eliza squealed happily, and Olivia just gripped Eliza's hand tighter. After about 30 minutes of flying, the three of them landed softly in the thick snow, in the center of Central Town. "Alright, where do you want to go fi-" Mikan began.

"TEDDY!" Eliza squealed loudly, taking off for a stuffed animal store, dragging Olivia along. Mikan giggled, following. "Guess that answers my question." She muttered softly.

"Pick out whatever you want, I'll buy them." Mikan said with a smile, when she finally caught up with the energetic girl. After about 20 minutes, Mikan walked out holding two very large bags.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, why aren't you wearing any winter clothes?" Olivia asked shyly, eying Mikan's attire. The woman was wearing only a light t-shirt, shorts, and boots.

"Oh... Well, I have an Alice that makes it so I can't get sick." Mikan said, smiling reassuringly. Olivia just nodded, returning to her silence. "Mou, you two are so cute!" Mikan exclaimed, pulling the two girls into a tight hug. After a couple of seconds, she released them. "Where next?"

"I want a new dress for the party in two weeks!" Eliza yelled loudly.

"Away we go, then!" Mikan said, grabbing Eliza's hand and Olivia's with the other hand, taking off towards a store, and dragging them both with her. Olivia picked out a cute little sky blue fluffy dress with white boots. Eliza picked out a twin dress, only it was pink. Mikan, on the other hand, picked out a form-fitting crimson dress. The dress went to her feet, and covered her entire body, minus her feet and arms. Her neck was even covered.

"It's getting late. You two will have to be going back for dinner." Mikan said, crouching in front of the two girls. She was at this point carrying a ton of bags from everything they bought, three on one arm, four on the other.

"Okay." Eliza chirped. Olivia whispered something to her again, and Eliza nodded. "You wanted to know our Alices! I can stop time!" Eliza squealed.

"I can bend water.." Olivia muttered shyly.

"Two beautiful Alices. I hope you both use them responsibly!" Mikan said, patting them both on the head, and teleporting them away to their dorms. After a moment, she sighed and stood up. "You can come out now. I've sensed you for quite some time." She said to nothing. A few moments later, Persona slid from the shadows, eying her. Mikan blinked, and suddenly grew angry. "No. No!" She yelled in irritation.

"Yes. It's an order. Do it." Persona said coldly.

"I refuse." Mikan said stubbornly. "I know what you want me to do, and I won't. Find someone else, because I won't help you hurt those two girls."

"You don't have a choice." Persona said.

"Oh, really? Cause I just refused." Mikan hissed, teleporting away.

* * *

Mikan appeared in Natsume's room, right in front of him. Needless to say he was startled, but even more so when Mikan fell forward into his arms, unconscious.

"What in the hell?" Natsume muttered, glaring at his Fiance in his arms. He sighed, swinging her up bridal style and carrying her to his bed. Silently, he lifted her up and dropped her carelessly onto the bed. He sighed when she didn't even stir. Silently, he reached out and felt her forehead. _'Fever. What an idiot, walking around like this in the _**winter**_.'_ He thought, getting annoyed. After three hours, she finally woke up.

"..Sorry about that." She said softly, sitting up. "I spent all day like this in Central Town." She muttered.

"How very smart." Natsume said coldly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyways, incoming trouble." Mikan muttered. As soon a s she spoke, someone began banging on the door. With a sigh, Mikan released a blast of wind. The door flew off its hinges, knocking whoever was bashing the poor door to the floor. With a sigh, the man pushed the door off of him.

"The Principal wants to see you." He said with a bow, then took off running.

"Which one of us?" Natsume asked.

"Me. I'm in trouble." Mikan said with a sigh, standing up.

"What'd you do."

"It's not what I did. It's what I didn't do." Mikan said. With a wink aimed at Natsume, Mikan disappeared.

* * *

Mikan appeared in front of the Principal's desk. The childish man wore a face that showed just how pissed off he was. After a few moments of silently glaring at her bowed head, he stood up. Being extra slow in an attempt to unnerve her, he stepped towards her, stopping when the toes of his shoes were under her face.

"Please, dear Mikan. Remind me, who is it that rules over the Dangerous Ability Class?" He asked in an oh-so-sweet tone.

"You, sir." Mikan said.

"Oh yes, that's right. I do." He said in the same tone. "So tell me.."He took a step back. "What makes you think you..." He muttered in a more forceful tone. Suddenly, he backhanded her hard enough to send her slamming into the sofa. "That you can defy my orders!?" He all but screamed.

Mikan glared at him viciously, her bangs covering her eyes so that he couldn't see it. '_Stop. If I act too aggressive, he'll get suspicious.' _She mentally sighed. "I'm not defying any orders but that one." Mikan said softly.

"Oh really? THEN WHY DO I STILL LOOK LIKE THIS!?" He snarled, grabbing her by the throat. He quickly took three steps away from the sofa, slamming her into the wall, full force. She coughed in pain at the impact, as it graced her with a stabbing pain through her back and to her lungs.

"Sorry." She said. "I won't follow that one either." Suddenly, she was thrown to the floor. With dazed eyes, she saw the Principal walk behind his desk, picking something up. As his hands came into view, she saw him holding something wrapped in a silk cloth.

"It seems you are still defiant. A shame. I shall have to punish you." He hissed. "Persona!" As he spoke, a robed man slid into the office.

"Yes, Principal?" Persona asked curtly.

"Do it." He hissed again.

"Yes." Persona said. He kneeled down, pain and sorrow visible in his eyes as he looked into Mikan's. His face read 'Forgive me.' as he set his un-gloved hand on Mikan's right shoulder. She instantly hissed at the pain that hit her. The look of pain deepened on Persona's face as he moved his hand along her arm. When he reached her fingertips, he pulled back, only to set his hand on her right thigh. His Alice seeping through the cloth, Mikan nearly gasped in pain at the pain she was feeling. He repeated the same process, stopping when he reached the tips of her toes.

"Hold her down." The Principal said. Persona nodded curtly, pulling his glove on. He set his hand firmly on Mikan's chest, pressing down. Mikan stared at the Principal as he began to slowly pull the silk from whatever he was holding. Finally, the cloth fell away, revealing an exceptionally sharp sword. Her eyes widened at the sight. Her face was covered by sweat from the pain she was feeling from Persona's Alice. She gently turned to look Persona in the eye, seeing the obvious pain.

She smiled ever so slightly, so only Persona would notice, her eyes shining with pain and forgiveness.

* * *

Mikan's eyes were closed, and she was laying against a fountain in Central Town. It was nighttime, so no one was around to find her bleeding all over the fountain. By now, her limbs were so frigid, most of the bleeding had stopped. Though she appeared to be sleeping, Mikan was semi-conscious. She hadn't the strength to move, or talk, or even open her eyes, but she could hear everything around here. She was terrified.

How long can I live in this weather? How long until I fall unconscious? Will I ever wake up? What about Sakura? Thoughts like these were swimming through Mikan's mind. She sighed inwardly, her thoughts wandering.

_~Flashback~_

_Mikan was laying on her back, on a hard wood bench. Her head was in Natsume's lap, with her hand shielding her eyes from the sun. She was silently listening to the bird in the air, and the children around her playing. The two adolescents were in Mikan's home town, in the park. Natsume's right hand sat lazily on Mikan's 6 month pregnant belly, smiling on the inside despite his cold demeanor. Her left hand was set on top of his as she listened to the day pass._

_"I hope our child will be as active." Mikan muttered softly, the kids in the background playing happily._

_"Yes." Natsume said bluntly. Suddenly, the hand that was on top of his squeezed, and lifted it off her. Mikan sat up, pouting at him._

_"You should try being nice." Mikan said._

_"What? I am nice!" Natsume said with false hurt. She smiled at him, pecking him on the lips._

_"No. _You_ are a pain." Mikan said with a soft smirk. She stood up before he could say anything._

_"Where are you going?" He called after her, standing up to follow._

_"Home. I want to take a bath." Mikan said. After a moment of silence, she grinned at him. "Care to join me?" A sly smirk grew on both of their faces as the walked home, hand in hand._

_~End Flashback~_

Mikan sighed sadly. She missed the few months of peace she had. She missed arguing about wedding plans. She missed browsing for ideas on how to set up the baby's room. And most of all, she missed Sakura. Her little bundle of joy that had brought peace to Natsume's and Mikan's hearts. Mikan's vision started to cloud as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. _'I want to sleep..'_

_'Don't.' _A voice told her softly.

_'Eh..?' _Mikan thought, confused.

_'Don't sleep...' _The voice said softly.

_'I see..' _Mikan thought, looking at her blood covered hand thoughtfully. _'I'm hallucinating due to blood loss, huh?'_

_'Don't sleep.' _The voice repeated.

"But.. I'm so tired.." Mikan muttered aloud.

_'Don't sleep.' _The same voice said.

_'Why not..?' _Mikan thought.

_'You won't wake. Don't sleep.'_

_'But... was is there to wake to..?' _Mikan asked sadly, her eyes starting to close.

_'They need you. Natsume needs you. Sakura needs you.' _The voice replied. Mikan nodded her head weakly, desperately keeping her eyes open. Despite her actions, her eye sight started to blur again. _'They need you.' _The voice repeated. Mikan slowly and weakly put her two hands on the two worst wounds. One on her thigh, and the other on her forearm. As her eyesight continued blurring, she began to heal herself. A feat one as weak as her should not have tried, however she still did. _'Heh.. I just thought of a great song..'_ Mikan thought as her body gave out from her Alice, collapsing to the ground. As her fell unconscious, she saw a single flash of light.

_

* * *

_

_"So, what do we do?" _A hyper voice asked.

_"I am unsure." _A soft voice replied.

_"Well..." _The hyper girl turned to the blonde girl. The both of them were a little taller then Mikan, obviously older. _"I hate this form. So lets hurry up and decide." _She said. The blonde turned and glared at the black-haired girl_. "Mou, don't me so mean!"_

_"Shush.. I'm trying to think." _The girl said softly. The other one just sighed and pouted a bit. At the same time, they both turned back to Mikan. Mikan was laying against the fountain, bleeding. A lot of her bleeding had stopped, but now blood was trickling down the side of her mouth._ "She won't last." _The blonde said.

_"You're right.." _The black haired girl said, rubbing the back of her head._ "Well rats. We'll have to wait forever for the next girl!" _She said, pouting.

_"Are you ever serious?" _The blonde asked with a glare.

_"Only when I have to be." _She replied with a grin.

_"Well, try to act your age." _

_"Don't tell me you forgot! I stopped aging a long time ago!"_

_"Idiot. I remember, seeing as I did as we-..." _The blonde stopped, her eyes shifting to stare at the hyper girl from the corner of her eye. Suddenly, the hyper girl grew grim.

_"I see..." _She muttered.

_"Can you handle it? We'll have to stop _his_ time as well." _The blonde said.

_"I know.." _The black haired girl muttered. She sighed, shaking her head._ "It shouldn't have come to this."_

_"No. It shouldn't have. And we won't be able to reverse it either.."_

_"Yeah.. So much for making friends." _The black haired girl said sadly. She stepped forward slowly, setting a hand on Mikan's forehead. Her hand began to glow a bright white. The blood trickling out of Mikan's mouth stopped. The girls legs began to give out, but before she was close to hitting the ground, the blonde tucked an arm around her waist, putting her knee under the girls knees.

_"Are you well?" _She asked softly.

_"No. No where near well.. But they will be." _The black haired girl said. The blonde nodded.

_"Time for the boy?" _The blonde asked. The black haired girl nodded softly. She reached out, putting her hand back on Mikan's forehead. "Wake up. It's time to wake up. You will live." She muttered softly. As Mikan's eyes began to open, the blonde teleported them both out.

* * *

Mikan stood up, grabbing a book. She had been waiting in Natsume's dorm for over an hour waiting for him to wake up. Now it was 9 AM and she was pissed. Taking aim, Mikan chucked the book at Natsume's sleeping figure. It hit him right on the forehead. After a moment of her gaping as he slowly sat up, giving her the worst death glare ever, she took off running. Natsume leapt up and charged after her, in his pajamas. The two of them chased each other through the hallways, with Mikan laughing wildly, and Natsume fuming, for nearly an entire hour before the two collapsed under their Sakura Tree.

"You seem _hyper_ today." Natsume said, glaring at her.

"You seem grumpy." Mikan purred.

"Grumpy? Really? CAN'T IMAGINE WHY!!!" Natsume shouted, only causing her to laugh even harder. "Sheesh. I was up all night worrying about you, then get woken up by you hitting me in the face." Natsume said.

"Sorry." Mikan said, very serious this time.

"Why didn't you come back to the dorm earlier?" Natsume asked.

"I collapsed." Mikan said. He stared at her for a moment, waiting for an explanation. After a few moments, Mikan sighed in defeat. "Okay, I lost a ton of blood, but before I passed out I used my Alice to heal myself. Course, that made me pass out." Natsume just blinked at her for a few moments.

"Using your Alice when you were that weak? You shouldn't be able to _move_ right now." Natsume said.

"I know.." Mikan looked at her hands. "I don't know what's going on, but I feel better then ever. I feel no pain what-so-ever.."

"..I don't either..?" Natsume said, scanning himself with stunned eyes. Mikan suddenly looked worried.

"Maybe something happened to us.." She suggested.

"I don't care, Mikan. I feel _fine_." He said. They both stood up, hugging each other.

"Lets go talk to the doctor." Mikan said with a smile.

* * *

"This is beyond even what I can do." Subaru, Dr. Imai, said coldly, glaring. "Who did it?"

"Shut up idiot and explain. What did someone do?" Natsume spat, glaring equally as coldly.

"_Someone_ not only reversed the damage caused by your life shortening Alices, but also stopped it." He said.

"So, instead of getting worse, we're getting better?" Mikan asked softly.

"...Yes." Subaru said, as though it was blatantly obvious. "Excuse me I have things to do, patients to see." He said with a pointed glare at Mikan, his 'most-troublesome-patient-of-all-time'. Mikan rolled her eyes as he left, turning to Natsume.

"Maybe we aren't dieing soon after all." Mikan said with a smile.


	11. Fight Part II

**Okay, I held off posting this chapter because I was dissapointed with the reviews. Anyways, here it is. Nice and...non-long. Anyways, to answer the question of a past reviewer...**

**-Blackblood-: Mikan found out about Yuka during her training. Persona told Mikan all about her mother in an attempt to get under her skin. It worked for quite a while, until Persona told her the full story about how Yuka wasn't exactly a traitor. So, Mikan has known about Yuka for over 3 years. Makira also knew about her, so she uses Yuka to provoke Mikan, as seen in the past chapters. And Mikan owned her face for it too XD**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter guys. I really would like if you review or e-mail me telling me to write a Sequel or Epilogue, cause you guys aren't going to like this ending.**

**

* * *

**

Fight - Part II

Mikan and Natsume were together standing outside of their dorms. Mikan was wearing the long crimson dress she picked out, while Natsume was in his usual black suit, only this time he refused to wear a tie. Mikan was carrying two long white gloves in her hand as she and Natsume stood there, only a few inches away from each other. There was no meeting Hotaru and Ruka on the way there, as the day before, Mikan and Natsume convinced them to stay in their dorms during the concert. As soon as the music stopped playing, Hotaru and Ruka would escape the Academy using his eagle. It hadn't been easy to convince their best friends to leave them, but they did.

"Are you ready..?" Mikan asked, speaking softly.

"Yes." He replied.

"Remember. Keep the Nullification Alice I gave you active the entire dance." She whispered.

"Alright." Natsume nodded.

"And pray this works..." Mikan said softly. She stood on her toes, kissing Natsume softly on the lips. After a few moments, they pulled apart. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she tugged the white gloves on.

"Let's go." He said, pulling her against him. She smiled softly at him. "Let's get back our daughter." And with those words, Mikan teleported them to the building the Dance was being held in. They appeared in the center of a large mass of people, startling the few who noticed them. Natsume and Mikan positioned themselves so they could talk without seeming suspicious, since anyone who saw them would think they were making out.

"Why would he throw you a concert? Don't you find that suspicious?" Natsume whispered.

"No. It was probably Narumi being overly hyper who decided this." Mikan replied.

"I suppose you're right.." Natsume muttered.

"Time to get started." Mikan whispered with a smile, watching the stage. After a moment, she pulled away from Natsume, smiling reassuringly at him. She and Natsume walked to the stage together, unnoticed. At the steps, Natsume stopped, while she continued onto stage. As soon as she reached the microphone, all eyes were on her. Instead of smiling at them like always, or saying any words like she usually did, she merely grabbed the microphone. Slow music started to play, and she began to sing.

**(Memories - Within Temptation)**

_In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..._

The music came to a slow stop. "My next song I wrote only a week ago." Mikan said softly.

**(Lonely - Deep Spirit)**

_Ever e-ever ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely  
Ever e-ever ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely  
Ever ee-ver ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely  
Ever ee-ver ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely  
Ever ee-ver ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely  
_

_Ever ee-ver ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely  
lonely lonely loney lonely lonely lonely  
e-ever felt so lonely  
have you ever felt so lonely?  
lonely lonely loney lonely lonely lonely  
e-ever felt ever felt ever felt so lonely_

_remember the time  
when you here inside my dream  
I wish you'll be mine  
you're understanding what i mean  
discover and see  
that you're the only one for me  
together we'll be free  
that so it's ment to be_

_have you ever felt so lonely you're the one and only did you ever by. why did you say goodbye_

_have you ever felt so lonely you're the one and only did you ever by. why did you say goodbye_

_have you ever felt so lonely you're the one and only did you ever by. why did you say goodbye_

_have you ever felt so lonely you're the one and only did you ever by. why did you say goodbye_

_have you ever felt so lonely?  
have you ever felt so lonely?  
Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Ever e-ever ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely  
Ever e-ever ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely  
Ever ee-ver ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely  
Ever ee-ver ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely  
Ever ee-ver ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely_

_Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_ever felt so lonely_

_remember the time  
when you here inside my dream  
I wish you'll be mine  
you're understanding what i mean  
discover and see  
that you're the only one for me  
together we'll be free  
that so it's meant to be_

_have you ever felt so lonely you're the one and only did you ever by. why did you say goodbye_

_have you ever felt so lonely you're the one and only did you ever by. why did you say goodbye_

_have you ever felt so lonely you're the one and only did you ever by. why did you say goodbye_

_have you ever felt so lonely you're the one and only did you ever by. why did you say goodbye_

_have you ever felt so lonely?_

_Ever e-ever ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely_

_Ever e-ever ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely_

_Ever e-ever ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely_

_Ever e-ever ever e-ever felt so ever e-ever ever felt so lonely_

There was no stop between songs. As soon as one ended, the other began. Mikan was slowly getting weaker from using her Alice, but she didn't show it as she continued to sing.

**(Destiny - Nightcore)**

_Do you believe  
in destiny  
I close my eyes  
and dream that you are  
closer to me  
so follow me  
and you will see  
together we can touch the sky  
were flying so high  
high  
(higher)_

_(do you believe)_

_(next to me)_

_I'm free to love tonight  
until the morning sky  
the night sky  
I'd hope it last forever  
and in my dreams  
I'll never let you go_

_(destiny)_

_I know you need  
to be with me  
with love it feels so good  
its only fantasy  
if time will die  
I wonder why  
will you be here with me  
come daylight fading away_

_I'm free to love tonight  
until the morning sky  
the night sky  
I'd hope it last forever  
and in my dreams  
I'll never let you go_

_(let you go)_

_(do you believe)  
(in destiny)_

_I'm free to love tonight  
until the morning sky  
the night sky  
I'd hope it last forever  
and in my dreams  
I'll never let you go_

_I'm free to love tonight  
until the morning sky  
the night sky  
I'd hope it last forever  
and in my dreams  
I'll never let you go_

This time, the song seemed to have a much darker feeling. Mikan was singing louder, more powerfully, and as such using more of her Alice on a large mass of people as she sang:

**(Hand of Sorrow - Within Temptation)**

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to commend_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

_Please forgive me for the sorrow  
For leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence  
That's all they'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that serves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

Once the song ended, Natsume stepped onto the stage, causing many gasps from the crowd. Mainly the girls, though. Mikan smiled softly for the first time during the performance as he came up, taking hold of the second Microphone. Mikan turned back to the crowd, her eyes widening somewhat when she saw two _very_ familiar little girls. Liv and Liz were pushing through the front of the crowd, cheering happily. Mikan grinned. "This last song is a duet from me and Natsume both!"

A very fast beat song began to play.

**(A/N: **Mikan is _italics_ while Natsume is **bold)**

**(Far up in the Air - E-type)**

**When everything I do just make  
me feel the same  
I need to get away  
To somewhere far away  
I wonder, why is that  
I can't play the game  
And find another way  
To focus and take aim**

_Going away to clear my mind_  
**I know I need it when  
I have to start again**  
_Going away, I know I'll find_  
**Somewhere I can be myself once again**

Suddenly, the pair began to float. Smiling brightly, Mikan began to sing.

_Whenever I am far up in the air  
No one knows where I am  
Where I'm going  
So far up in the air  
Trying to let go  
Cause here I know how  
To live day by day  
_  
**I know that this can't be  
nobody's fault but mine  
Tried to be everywhere  
Like anyone would care  
I always thought that everything  
would be just fine  
If I just played it fair  
But now I crossed the line  
**

Mikan and Natsume flew up to each other, taking each others hands in with their free ones.

_Going away to clear my mind_  
**I know I need it when  
I have to start again  
**_Going away, I know I'll find_  
**Somewhere I can be myself once again**

_Whenever I am far up in the air  
No one knows where I am  
Where I'm going  
So far up in the air  
Trying to let go  
Cause here I know how  
To live day by day_

_You know I'll be there  
When you feel that I'm drifting away  
You know I'm far from here  
But you know I still care  
_**You know I still care**

_Whenever I am far up in the air  
No one knows where I am  
Where I'm going  
So far up in the air  
_

Mikan and Natsume lowered to the stage floor.

_Whenever I am far up in the air  
No one knows where I am  
Where I'm going  
So far up in the air  
Trying to let go  
Cause here I know how  
To live day by day_

The music came to a stop... No applause. Everyone seemed to be frozen in place. "I know you're minds are still working. I know you can hear us, and understand us, but you can't use your body. You have lost control. But... you will regain it." Mikan said, removing her dress. Fear began to light up in peoples eyes. Mikans dress fell to the ground, revealing her wearing a black leather top, black shorts, and black boots.

"We will be hunted for this..." Natsume said, removing his tux to reveal similar clothes. Black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"But we have accepted our fate. Now it's time for you to accept yours." Mikan raised a hand, pointing to the exit doors. "Go. Go and kill the Elementary School Principal. Use your Alices and _destroy_ him!" Mikan yelled. Instantly, everyone was rushing out the doors. Mikan took Natsume's hand quickly, teleporting to outside of the Principals office. A few moments after they did so, the school alarm started blaring. "They got out." Mikan said.

"Yes." Natsume simply said. Mikan raised her arms, putting a barrier around the Principals office, trapping everyone who was inside it there. Mikan and Natsume stood there for a while, waiting for the students to reach them. Mikan began to sing softly.

_"Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more."_

A few seconds later, the stampede of Students reached them. Mikan dropped her arms, the barrier dropping as well. Everyone who could, rushed into the office. Inside stood Nobara, Persona, the Principal, everyone else in the Dangerous Ability Class, and Makira.

Mikan quickly teleported behind the Principal. In one swift movement, she grabbed the blade from his desk, wrapped her arm around his throat, and held the sword to his back. (Remember? The sword her used on Mikan last chapter) "Don't move." Mikan hissed into his ear. She was feeling very weak from using her Alices so much, but she still didn't show it. Instead, she nullified his Alices.

"Mikan." Natsume said.

"Kill them." The Principal hissed.

Nobara, Persona, and the rest of the class began to attack the students. Mikan got shot with a jolt a pain, causing her to drop the blade. She hissed, increasing the Nullification on his Alices, glaring.

"No more of that from you." She whispered to the Principal. "Use your Alices and kill this man!" Mikan yelled, using her Voice Pheromone Alice. Even the Dangerous Class froze. Everyone turned to Mikan and the Principal charging their Alices.

_"Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_  
_The smile when you tore me apart." _Mikan whispered softly into the Principals ear.

"Now!" Mikan shouted. Instantly, everyone released their Alices at the pair. Only a split second before they hit, everything froze.

"What the...?" Mikan wondered, watching as everyone except her was frozen. Then, two women appeared in front of her. "Who are..." Mikan suddenly recognized them. One of them had long curly blonde hair, while the other had short, shoulder length black hair. "Liv? Liz?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." The blonde replied.

"How are you..?"

"Remember how I said I could stop time?" The black haired girl asked.

"..Yes?"

"Well.. Many, many years ago, I stopped myself from being affected by time. Olivia was with me.." Eliza jerked her head towards the blonde beside her. "..and I accidentally did the same to her. I can freeze certain aspects, and leave everything else alone... Or I can do what I have done. I can freeze everything except those who I choose. However, whenever I do this, Liv and I both revert to this age. I don't know why.."

"But... why did you freeze it?"

"Because.." Olivia said softly. "If we didn't, you would be a pile of ashes on the ground. You may hide it from everyone else, but we know that you don't have to energy to hold a barrier around yourself when all those Alices hit. You have a debt to fulfill. We can't allow you to die before you repay it."

"Debt?" Mikan wondered.

"Yes. A week ago, when you collapsed against the fountain, we saved you. We kept you alive, and now, because of us, you will live forever." Eliza said.

"W-what?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. We 'stopped your time'."

"And his as well.." Olivia pointed to Natsume, who was in the mass of students. "Look at him, Mikan. He knows you won't survive this. He knows how weakened you are. He fears for you." She continued. Mikan looked at Natsume's frozen form. He was frozen in place while pushing through the group of now-frozen students, trying to get to her.

Mikan studied her Fiance's face for a few moments, tears forming in her eyes. "What happens when he uses a stolen Alice to protect himself the moment I disappear from his side?" Mikan frowned. "...He will fear for much more if he lives... They all will." Mikan said, sighing. "I have to protect them all." Mikan walked forward, resuming her position holding the Principal. "Unfreeze it." She said with determination.

"Why do you wish this fate?" Liv asked.

Mikan ignored her, her gaze set on Natsume. Liv looked at Liz, and with a sigh, they both nodded.

_"The Reason? Because I love him." _Mikan thought. Suddenly, the Alices flew forward, hitting the Principal and causing a large blast of light...

* * *

**Cliffy. Told you you'd hate the ending. Review with either 'Sequel' or 'Epilogue'. I can't decide which one Q.Q**


	12. Epilogue

**Alright guys. Votes are in and the choice is: Epilogue and Sequel. You meanies are trying to over work me! -hides in emo corner, only to be dragged out by a fan-**

**Pft, kidding, kidding. Anyways, this is a very, very short Epilogue, cause the sequel will start off only 10 months after the end of this story. Not sure how long it will be until I post it, or even write it for that matter. I have a long vacation coming up, a ton of planning to do, lots of school work, and 5 exams this week! Anyways, I wrote the first chapter of the Sequel, but it will be a while until I start posting it. By a while, I mean anywhere between 1-3 months. Sorry guys. **

**I would have it up in a month, tops, but I have other stuff as well. -deep breath- YC got herself a boyfriend. Actually, he's my old ex from last year. Its funny, he and I dated for a month then broke up, and then on the one year anniversary from the day we met, he asked me out. He's such a nice guy too, no idea where we went wrong the first time around. Anywho..**

**I also need to get ontop of my grade- You know what? I'll make a checklist.**

**1. School**

**2. Exams**

**3. Vacation planning**

**4. Puppies (lots of attention O.O)**

**5. Boyfriend (Even more attention :3)**

**6. Studying.**

**And by studying, I mean studying for my learners! I'm so excited about that, since my dad is teaching me how to drive. Even though I don't have my license yet, its totally legal for me to be driving... Yup, 100% legal... -cough-.**

**Read the Epilogue, and in 1-3 months, read the sequel! Thanks for being such good reviewers!**

* * *

Mikan expected darkness. She expected cold. But instead, she found herself infront of the Sakura Tree, with an adult Liv and Liz holding onto each of her arms. "What happened?" Mikan asked.

"We saved you. Teleported you out right as the Alices hit the Principal. We told you, you have a debt to pay." Liv said.

"Did he die!?" Mikan asked, grabbing Liv by the shoulders.

"Yes." Liv said.

"What is this debt I have to pay?" Mikan asked, relief shining in her eyes.

"You have to protect me." Liv said.

"What about you?" Mikan asked, turning to Liz.

"No one has any debts with me. You're debt is to her." Liz smiled.

"For how long?" Mikan asked, turning back to Liv.

"A year." She said, and Mikan's eyes widened.

After a few minutes of silent thinking, Mikan sighed heavily. "I have to do this?" She asked, looking at the older forms of Liv and Liz. The two adults nodded. "GAH!" Mikan yelled, rubbing the sides of her head.

"It'll be fine. Only a year!" Liz said.

"Yeah. A year he'll be convinced I'm dead. Dammit, my mom's going to kill him." Mikan said.

"I'll explain the situation to him..." Liv said softly.

"Really?" Mikan flashed the blonde a relieved smile. "Thanks..."

"And I'll be with him the entire time, while Liv here sticks with you." Liz chirped.

"Good. Then you can mail me plenty of pictures of Sakura." Mikan said, her happy smile turning into a very sad one. Liv gently wrapped an arm around her.

"You'll see her. She'll only be 14 months old when you get back, but until then, you are makeing me famous." Liv said with a soft smile.

"..All right. Protect him, alright?" Mikan said, stareing at Liz.

"Will do!" Liz chirped, doing a fake salute. Suddenly, time unfroze, and the two adults reverted to their tiny 3 year old form. Liv clung to Mikans leg tightly.

"We're going to America. You'll be under the name of Myra Suko. I'll be you're beloved baby sister, Kisa Suko. You'll be the singer of the band 'The Heart of Everything'. Okay?" Liv said softly.

"Okay. Let's go." Mikan said with a soft smile at Liv. A bright flash of light, and the two were gone, leaving the small black haired girl standing there alone.

"Yay! I get to play with Natsume!" Liz squeaked, teleporting away as well. She appeared in the AAO headquarters, behind Natsume. She quickly poked him in the back of the knee, pouting. He whipped around, scowling at her. "You should be nicer." She teased. "She's alive, thanks to me." Liz looked at him, wearing a ':3' face. Natsume glared at her, confusion, anger, and relief all showing in his eye.

"Mou, so mean!" Liz said, pouting even more. "My sister and I saved her!" **(A/N Olivia and Eliza aren't sisters, but they've been together for over 50 years, so they treat eachother like they are.) **

"Where is she?" Natsume demanded, his cold glare colder then ever.

"Safe. Somewhere." Liz said, giggling.

"Where!?" Natsume hissed. Liz suddenly glared at him with rival coldness.

"Shut up. You think you are the only one who matters? Is that it? Well, sorry, but right now, your life is in _my_ hands, and thats to _my_ hands, your lover isn't in the ground right now, and you are still breathing. So, when I say that she is safe, she is safe, and that's _all_ that matters. When _I_ think you deserve to know something, or need to know something _I_ decide what to tell you, how much to tell you, and _when_ to tell you. Your wife is alive and well, you are alive and well, Sakura is alive and well, so shut your whiney trap and get your ass into gear! Clear!?" Liz hissed furiously. Natsume blinked at her, eyeing her in silence.

Liz smiled brightly, saying cheerfully, "Glad we agreed on something!" She giggled.

"Uh... right... so where is Mikan?" Natsume asked. Liz stopped giggling, glareing at him coldly.

* * *

**And by the way. I don't know what I'll name the sequel, but I'll post a 13th chapter announcement when I start uploading it. See you guys in 1-3 months! ^^ -throws confetti and cookies everywhere-**


	13. The Sequel

**Alright, the sequel is being posted now. All that's typed is chapter one and a character list. The sequel is called 'Because I love him.' The chapters will be posted slower, as I have a ton of stuff that's needed to get done. I'm writing two other stories ontop of this, as well as twice as much schoolwork, and staying after school twice a week to do my teachers paper work, as I'm her Student Aide.**

**Anyways, info on 'Because I love him'.**

**'Because I love him' takes place 9 months after 'The Reason's abrupt ending. Mikan and Olivia are in America together, under the identity of Myra and Kisa. Myra is a blue eyed Indian with black hair to her lower back with blue streaks in it. Myra is the lead singer of an international band by the name of 'Crazy Beatz'. Along side her is the Japanese Yuki, French Fraiser, and African Shaun. Together, Myra, Yuki, Shaun, and Fraiser make up 'Crazy Beatz', a symbol of inter-racial friendships, and to show that they truely believe the world could live in peace.**

**The band has toured many places, but is currently in America. For nine long months the band has held strong, but Myra soon has to return home. But will she ever know the luxury of peace again? During the attack on the Principal, the Dangerous Class dissapeared, leaving no trace behind. When she goes back to Natsume and Sakura, what will happen? What danger is lurking out there? Where is Persona? Where is Makira? And worse... where is Mikan's family?**

**Read and find out what happens when you anger the wrong people, when your 'friend' is the man who was sent to kill you, and when the dead can't stay dead.**


End file.
